Every second counts 2
by putteiblabarsskogen
Summary: Summer has passed new friendships are formed relationships grow and change. Things happen that you never think will happen and life takes a different way then you thought.
1. Chapter 1

Here is the second season of this series and I hope that you all will like it.  
I will try and get one chapter out every week until this is finished.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South of Nowhere or any of its characters.

**Summary: **Summer has passed new friendships are formed relationships grow and change. Things happen that you never think will happen and life takes a different way then you thought.

**Tagline:** _Everything changes in a blink of an eye_

_**Let me know what you think of this or if you have any questions.**_

**Episode 11 Quicksand (by Everly)**

_Part 1/4 _

The summer had passed by just like every year before but there had been some things that had changed and been different.

There were so much different things that had changed over the last year.

Spencer had spent the summer with her grandparents in a small town on Ohio where her mother had grown up.

The blonde had missed all of her friends like crazy but most if all she had missed the brunette, they hadn't seen each other on a really long time. She knew that she would be seeing that girl in a matter of hours and she couldn't wait.

////

Ashley was sitting in an uncomfortable red plastic chair, bench or whatever you would call it, and she didn't care about what it was that she was sitting on. Just a second later she would be up and pacing once again, back and forth.

"Ash!" someone yelled, so that they would get the brunette attention. "You better sit down."

"But she should be here now."

"Her plane has been delayed and then she has to go through security."

"I want to see her now." Ashley whined.

"I know that." the other girl said and Ashley turned to the girl that she was there with. "Don't you think that I want to see her too?"

"I'm sorry Ky." Ashley said and put an arm around her sister.

There was a lot of things that had changed, and this was one of them.

"It's okay." Kyla said and she saw someone coming towards them "And besides that I should turn around if I were you."

Ashley did as Kyla had said and that was when she saw a blonde, that she had missed during this summer.

////

Spencer saw her best friend and what she guess was her girlfriend and from what she could tel they were getting along pretty great.

When she saw that the second girl indeed was her girlfriend.

She could no longer help herself. The blonde dropped everything that she had in her hands and ran towards the brunette.

When she reached Ashley, the only thing she could do was to jump into the girls' arms, this was something that she had missed the last couple of months.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you and besides that I can't have my sister drive you." Ashley said looking at Spencer and she couldn't help herself she had to kiss the blonde. They had never been that big fans of PDA but what would you do if you where meeting your girlfriend for the first time in months.

"Your sister?" Spencer asked. "That's a new one."

"I've told you that Kyla and I are becoming best friends." Ashley said and had a huge grin on her face.

"Spence whatever you do don't listen to her." Kyla said with a laugh. "As you already know she is delusional."

"I'm not crazy." Ashley said looking between Spencer and Kyla.

"I'm sure you are." Spencer said with a smile.

"That's right." Ashley said taking Spencers' hand lacing their fingers together.

"Ash, just so you know you just agreed to the fact that you are crazy." Kyla said. "And we should be going."

"You are right, Ky." Spencer said "And I want to know what the two of you have done during the summer."

"I'll tell you." Ashley said and looked over at Kyla with a mischievous smile. The slightly younger brunette shook her head.

"And I'll tell you what really happened." Kyla said looking at Spencer.

////

Glen was sitting outside waiting for Kyla he knew that there was something that they needed to talk about.

"wait." He said as the brunette passed him. "we need to talk."

"I'm here to see Spencer." Kyla said.

"I understand that but we can't dance around this anymore." Glen sighed.

"I just don't want to talk about it." Kyla said looking at Glen with almost teary eyes.

"Fine." Glen sighed. "But we will talk about it we can't hide and forget about it any longer."

"I know that but I really need to talk to Spencer." Kyla said. "But we will talk maybe tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." Glen said. "And I'm holding you to that."

////

"So you saw your girl yesterday?"

"Yeah." Ashley said. "I missed her even more than I had thought that I did."

"How come that I haven't met her yet?"

"I wanted you to meet her yesterday." Ashley said looking over at the older woman that was sitting opposite her. "But her family wanted to spend some time with her."

"I understand that but I really want to meet her and talk to her."

"You will. I promise Annie." Ashley said looking at her aunt.

////

"So when are you going to see Ashley?"

"Please." Spencer said. "I don't have to see her."

"Spencer, you have never been able to lie. Don't think that you can start now." Drew said.

"She is right." A voice said. "And I would also want to know when you are meeting my sister."

"I don't know." Spencer sighed.

"Have you met Annie?" Kyla asked.

"Who?" The blonde asked looking at Kyla and then at Drew.

"She is my aunt." Kyla said with a huge grin.

"No I haven't met her." Spencer said feeling a little better knowing that Annie wasn't some other girl that had been hanging out with Ashley and Kyla during the summer when she was away.

"Amy is afraid of her." Kyla said. "But she is so cool."

"And I'm going to leave you two to talk about cool aunts and…" Drew said looking at kyla first and then at Spencer. "But in your case really cool cousins."

"I know your brother is just the coolest." Spencer said and laughed.

"We both know who the cool one is."

"I'll let you believe that." Spencer said with a smile, she had missed this.

////

"Is Annie still living with you guys?"

"Yes, she is." Ashley said looking at her friend.

"Okay then. I think that we should be going to the beach."

"Amy, she isn't that bad." Ashley said. "You can just ask Kyla."

"I don't trust her." Amy said. "And I think that you need to spend some time with your friends.

"I am spending time with my friends." Ashley defended herself.

"I know that but I think that Madison and jenny wanted some kind o girls' night out."

"Awesome. Then Spence and Kyla can come too." Ashley said with a huge smile. "And maybe even Chloe and Chelsea and who knows maybe Drew can come too."

"I think that what Madison was thinking were more in the line of our annual summer break ending/ back to school party." Amy said looking at Ashley. "You know the four of us."

"Oh, but Ky and Spence are big parts of my life. They should be there." Ashley said.

"I think that they have their own ritual they do every year just like we are." Amy said hoping that Ashley would understand.

////

"So what did you do this summer?" Spencer asked looking at Kyla.

"You know what I did. I always do the same thing." Kyla said.

"Right but I wasn't home." Spencer said with a laugh.

"Fine." Kyla huffed. "I spent some time with your brother."

"You two didn't you know." Spencer asked but she didn't want to know the answer to that.

"I'm not going to tell you what I did do or didn't do with your brother." Kyla said with shock in her eyes, she couldn't believe what she had heard Spencer ask.

"You and Ash seem to get along great."

"Yeah, we kind of got to know each other better during the summer you know when you were spending some quality time with your grandparents and other relatives in Ohio." Kyla said and looked at her best friend. "So how was that?"

"Don't remind me about that." Spencer sighed. "So are we still on for the barbeque tomorrow night?"

"Yeah… I think so… Chloe and Chelsea are on and I guess that your brothers are there too." Kyla said. "And I think that we should ask Ashley too?"

"I don't think she can come." Spencer said looking down on her feet.

"Why?"

"She said something about meeting up with her friends." Spence said. "And I think I heard one of them in the background saying something about having an end if the summer thing at the beach."

"So why don't we all get together." Kyla asked looking at Spencer. "I know you missed her and she has missed you."

"I know what you mean." Spender sighed. "But this is our thing and that's their thing."

////

"Mum."

"Yes, Ashley." Christine said looking at her daughter. "What did you want?"

"I'm going out." Ashley said, she had grown during the summer and she had also gotten closer to her mother.

"Meeting Kyla again or is it Spencer this time?"

"Actually." Ashley said looking at her mother. "Neither of them apparently I should be spending more time with my other friends according to Amy."

"You do know that she is right." Christine said. "But if you want to get away from that let me know, so that I can send over Annie."

"That's great but it's just Amy that is afraid of her but thanks any way." Ashley said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the feedback and adding this to your alerts.

And here is the next part hope you all will enjoy it and let me know what you think of this. The rest of this episode is already written and the second one is almost done.

_**Part 2/4**_

"We are going to talk and you can't get away with anything this time."

"Glen, please."

"Kyla, you don't understand we need to have this figured out before school starts."

"We will have this figured out but we don't have time to talk about that now." Kyla said. "We are all going to out to meet up with Ashley and her friends at the beach."

/

"So Spencer how was your summer?" Madison asked looking at the blonde.

"It was…" Spencer started not knowing what to say next. "I guess that the word I'm looking for is different."

"Why?" Ashley asked looking at her girlfriend.

"That's a story that I have to tell you some other time."

"We have the time now so why don't you tell us that story now." Amy said. "And we all will tell you and each other our own summer stories."

"That sounds like a great idea." Kyla said looking from Amy to Spencer and then to Ashley.

"So who will go first?" Glen asked looking from one person to another.

"I would love to know how my girlfriend and best friends became well best friends." Spencer said looking at Ashley and then at Kyla.

"I want to know about Ohio." Kyla said and Ashley nodding, also wanting to know more about these Ohio relatives.

"Fine." Spencer huffed; she could start out and not tell them all that much it would be all their own fault.

/

_Flashback, Spencer in Ohio_

"Great." The blonde muttered to herself, she had been delayed and yet her grandparents weren't there to pick her up.

Nothing about this trip was what she had been expecting and she had no idea on why she were going to her grandparents alone. Well she did have an idea, but that was ne that she was going to keep to herself.

"Sweetie, we are so sorry that we are late." Her grandma said taking Spencer in her arms.

"It's okay." Spencer said not wanting to get off at the wrong foot from the start with them "The flight was delayed." And the girl knew that this was going to be hell like for her.

/

"I have told you this before, I don't have a boyfriend." Spencer said as she looked over at her grandma, this conversation had been held many times, and every time the older woman never believed her.

"And I have told you that it's great." The older woman said. "You should acting like your age and focusing on school and spend time with your girl friends."

' you don't know how right you are', was all that Spencer could think, but that was one thing that she didn't want to say out loud, who knew how they would react to the fact that their precious granddaughter was gay.

_End Flashback, Spencer in Ohio_

"so do they know about you being gay?" Amy asked, the tall brunette asked what they all wanted to know.

"I didn't tell them if that is what you asked but who knows, they might have an idea about that." Spencer said, she had decided that she was going to answer question but just the question that was asked nothing more.

"They should know." Glen said. "You can't keep your mouth shot about Ashley." Spencer just blushed this wasn't something that she wanted them all to know about.

Ashley moved closer to Spencer and placed a peck on the blondes' cheek. "I think it's sweet."

"Thank you." Spencer said, giving her girlfriend a kiss.

"You two are so sickening." Kyla said. "It was really nice when you two weren't together."

"You are just jealous of me for having such a hot girlfriend." Ashley said and stuck her tongue out against her sister.

"You two play nice." Spencer said and smiled, she liked that they were getting along but there must have been something that had happened when she was away, and the blonde wanted to know what that was.

"So maybe one of could tell me when the two of you became bffs." Spencer said looking at the two sisters.

"Kyla will do that." Ashley said. "And after that you and I will go somewhere to talk."

/

_Flashback, Kyla and Ashley_

The two sisters had been spending some time together and they had gotten closer the more time they spent with each other. And it had turned out that they had some things in common other than Spencer and soccer, but that was something that they would never share with anyone else.

"Ashley, it's nice to see you here again."

"Thanks, it's kind of nice to have someone that I really can talk to." Ashley said looking at the older woman.

"I think that's it's great that the two of you are acting more like sisters." She said. "So what are you two up to today?"

"I thought that we would go for a run and mauve after that talk a bit more." Ashley said looking at her sisters' mother. "It still feels like I don't know her."

"You do know that you can come by anytime you want to."

"Thanks, Abbie." Ashley said. "Just so you know I might take you up on that."

/

"You talked to my mother." Kyla stated.

"Yes, I did." Ashley said. "And I think that I'm going to have dinner with the two of you tonight."

"Um, you are not eating with us tonight." Kyla said looking at Ashley. "Maybe I have plans?"

"You don't have plans if you don't include the fact that you are hooking up with your best friends' brother like all the time as plans and I think that it can't wait."

"What?"

"You do know what I'm talking about." Ashley said.

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that." Kyla said looking at Ashley.

"Okay, I don't know anything about you and…" Ashley said.

"Don't say his name." Kyla threaten Ashley.

"Okay I won't say his name." Ashley said looking at Kyla. "And speaking of dinner, your mother said that I was welcome whenever I wanted."

"What would you say if I decided that I would just show up for dinner at your house just like that?" Kyla asked.

"I would love that." Ashley said. "That might be something for dad to react to or at."

"That's not what I wanted to hear" Kyla said. "But I might take you up on that I kind of want to spend some time with Annie. You know she is cool."

"Tell that to Amy."

/

Days passed, even weeks passed by and it was now like they had been friends forever or that they had been sisters and acting like that for all of their lives.

"You have to promise me not to kill me."

"I can't promise that if I don't know what it is about."

"Okay, so I saw something that I wished that I had never seen."Ashley said.

"You walked in on your parents…"

"No Kyla!" Ashley yelled, she didn't want to hear what was about to come out of the younger girls mouth.

"Okay so what is it then?" Kyla asked.

"So this is just something that I saw it might not have been anything but I wanted to talk to you before I told Spencer." Ashley said.

"Okay." Kyla said. "So what is it?"

"As I said you have no right to kill me." Ashley said. "That is the only reason that I'm telling you this."

"Fine, just tell me what it's that have your panties in a twist?" Kyla said she started to lose the patient that she had.

"What the hell is it that you really are doing with Glen?" Ashley asked. "Sure I knew about you two but maybe you could try and be a bit discrete about it."

"Nothing." Kyla said. "I'm doing nothing with Glen."

"Okay." Ashley said trying to get the image away from her brain. "But I still don't get it, I saw the two of you clinging to each other I guess that you could say that you tried to get under each other's skin."

"Okay, so there might have been this time that I was lonely and he was there." Kyla said. "And then the time when I was drunk."

"Does Spencer know?" Ashley asked, not sure if she could keep this from the blonde.

"She knows about the drunken thing." Kyla said. "And please don't tell her, I'll tell her the next time that I talk to her or when she gets back."

"Okay but you have to tell her."

/

A couple of more weeks passed by and Kyla had told Spencer and now there was this one other problem that she to deal with.

"Ash, I know that you don't really know me but I can't tell anyone else." Kyla said.

"So what is this about?" Ashley asked looking at her sister; this was something that she never had expected.

"Everything is a mess right now and I can't deal with it." Kyla said and the girl had tears forming in her eyes.

_End Flashback, Kyla and Ashley_

/

"So what you are saying is that Kyla told you something?" Madison asked, not really believing what was said.

"Yeah she told me something personal." Ashley said.

"So what was it that she told you?" Spencer asked.

"That is something that she should tell you." Ashley said.

"Kyla?" Jenny asked looking at the brunette waiting for the response to what it was that Ashley had been told.

"I'm not going to tell you that." Kyla said, looking away.

"So, Madison what do you think of Glen and Kula?" Chloe asked, Madison just looked at the girl.

"I have no opinion on that." Madison said acting just like Madison would.

"Right." Ashley said with a smirk. "So maybe someone else could tell us about their summer?"

"I kind of think that I need to talk to Kyla alone." Glen said looking at the girl trying to get her to understand that he wanted and that he needed to talk to her.

"We will talk Glen, but not now." Kyla said. "I want to know more about what all of my friends did this summer."

"I'll tell you all about my trip to Stockholm and Sweden." Amy said.

"You went to Sweden?" Spencer asked and looked at the girl with big eyes.

"Yeah." Amy said, giving the blonde a smile.

They all continued to talk about how their summers had been and from what was told most of them had had a great summer but had missed their friends.

"I'm going to take a walk." Ashley said getting up from her place on the sand. "are you coming with me?" She asked looking at Spencer, and gave the blonde her hand to take.

"Sure." A smiling Spencer said.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Kyla yelled after them.

Ashley was about to reply with an answer but before she said anything she realized it would be telling her sister what she wanted to tell her she could tell all of them what Kyla had told her in private.

"I'm pretty sure that won't happen." Spencer said with a laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

_I just wanted to say thanks for the feedback on the previous chapters and I'm sorry for taking this long to get this up, I do think that there will be another one up in less than a week, the last part of this "episode" and the first part of the second one is already typed up, and I'm going to start writing on the third one tomorrow or the day after that and I hope to have that one finished on paper before the end of this week but I'm not making any promises._

_So please let me know what you think of this, or if there is something that you wonder about I'll do my best to answer any questions without giving too much of what I have planned away. _

_**Part 3/4 **_

"I know that you told us about your summer." Ashley said as she sat down on the beach looking out over the ocean.

"I did that but why do I have a feeling that you want to ask me something." Spencer said giving the brunette a smile.

"I just want to know how your summer was." Ashley said as she laid down having Spencer next to her.

"It was actually pretty great." Spencer said with a smile. "But then again I missed you."

"I missed you too." Ashley confessed and moved closer so that she could give the blonde a kiss. "And I have missed that for sure."

"Me too." The blonde said and dragged Ashley on top of her so that she could give the brunette one more kiss.

"But you said that it was bad when we talked to our friends." Ashley said looking at the blonde a little confused.

"I know that but my grandparents are kind of great." Spencer said.

"So does that mean that they know about me and you?" Ashley asked looking at Spencer and waiting for the blonde to tell her the truth.

"You just have to wait and see." Spencer said and bit her lower lip. "So can you please tell me what made you and Kyla so close?"

"So you don't like that?" Ashley asked and held Spencer closer.

"of course I like it." Spencer said nuzzling her head in to Ashleys' neck. "You are my girlfriend and she is my best friend and your sister of course I want you to get along."

"I can't tell you all of it." Ashley said. "She has to tell you most of it."

"So tell me what you can tell me." Spencer said looking at Ashley.

"You already know most of it." Ashley said. "I found her and your brother in a compromising position and asked her about that."

"So the reason that you and Kyla is like this close." Spencer said and crossed her fingers to show Ashley what she meant. "Is because you found Kyla and Glen having…"

"Don't say it please." Ashley begged. "But that is a part of it but that is all that I can say."

"I understand." Spencer said. "So maybe you can take me home so that we can meet up again tomorrow."

"That sounds like a great plan to me." Ashley said. "And Annie wants to meet you."

/

"So you and Kyla are together now or what?"

"I don't know." Glen said. "I kind of need to talk to her but she is avoiding me."

"Corner her that is the only way Glen and you know it."

"I know Chloe, but I can't force her to talk to me." Glen sighed. "You know her too."

"Yes I know her and that is why you should corner her." The girl said looking at the blonde boy. "You know that is the only way."

"I'll try that." Glen sighed, pulling his fingers through his hair.

"So how are Clay and Chelsea doing?"

"You have to ask them." Glen said. "You do know that clay is leaving in a couple of days or so."

"I'm going to miss him." Chloe said.

/

"Drew, can you give me a lift?"

"Spencer Carlin, are you asking me to drive you somewhere?"

"You colored your hair?" Spencer asked looking at her cousin.

"Wow, you are smart." Drew said, looking at the blonde.

"When did you do that?" Spencer said looking at drew. "And why are you not blonde anymore?"

"Last night and I felt like a change." Drew said laughing at Spencer, she could really act like the stereotyped blonde sometimes.

"So how about the ride?" Spencer asked.

"You want a ride to Ashley?" Drew asked and Spencer nodded. "I'll see what I can do about that."

"You are the best." Spencer said. "I'm going to meet Annie too."

"I'm coming with Kyla have been acting like she is so much cooler than me." drew said looking at Spencer like her friend was crazy. "I mean who would be cooler that a doctor and like a young genius."

"Maybe someone that is like 5-6 years older than you and also is a police."

"Oh man, she got cuffs and a gun." Drew sighed. "I'm toasted."

"Don't be a drama queen, it doesn't suit you." Spencer said and laughed. "Come on slow poke."

/

"So you are Spencer." A dirty blonde said as Spencer was let inside the Davies house.

"Yes." Spencer said. "So is Ash here somewhere?"

"She'll be home soon." Annie said. "She went for a run."

"Spence, are you okay with being here with her or should I stay?"

"Drew, you can go back home or to the hospital."

"And who are you?" Annie asked, this time looking over at the now brunette.

"Drew." She said. "And you are?"

"Annie, Ashleys' aunt." The dirty blonde said.

"So you are the one that Ducky has been talking about." Drew said. "I think I can leave Spencer with you." The brunette said and turned to Spencer and said. "Call me if you need any help I'll be here as soon as I can."

"I know that Drew." Spencer sighed. "And Ashley will be here soon anyway."

/

"Kyla." Ashley sighed; the two sisters had been out on a run.

"I've told you." Kyla said annoyed at the other brunette.

"But you need to talk to them." Ashley said. "You know that they deserve to know."

"I know that but it's not as easy as you think it is."

"Of course I don't know." Ashley said looking at her sister. "I have never been in this situation."

"I'm sorry." Kyla said running her fingers through her hair before sinking down on the ground.

"Hey, you don't have to apologize about this." Ashley said. "I just don't want you to get hurt or that Spencer would get hurt."

"In that case I think that you should hurry home." Kyla said. "Annie is probably crossing Spencer as we speak."

"Crap." Ashley yelled. "I totally forgot about that part."

"Just go." Kyla said. "I'll talk to them later."

"Talk to Glen nor." Ashley said before she left.

/

"So why are you here?"

"I'm here to meet Ashley." Spencer said looking at the dirty blonde.

"How come I haven't really met you before today? Are you afraid of meeting Ashleys' family?" Annie asked looking at Spencer trying to read the blondes' body language.

"I'm not afraid of meeting people that means a lot to Ashley." Spencer said. "I'm kind of nervous."

"So why am just meeting you if you aren't afraid?"

"I spent the summer with some relatives in Ohio." Spencer said. "So I haven't been home more than three days."

"Okay I can buy that but then why are you here now?"

"I thought I told you that I'm here to see Ashley."

"And as you can see she isn't here so why are you here _now_?

"Ashley told me to meet her here at this time." Spencer said. "She wanted to meet me and also for me to meet you."

"She's nice isn't she?" Annie asked looking at Spencer waiting for the answer she wanted to hear.

"She is special to me at least."

"That's what I wanted to hear." Annie said.

As that was said the front door was opened and a brunette came through. "I'm sorry, Spence."

"Ash, just take a second or two to catch your breath." Spencer said looking at the girl that had busted through the door.

"I wasn't that bad you can ask her yourself." Annie said looking at Ashley.

"She wouldn't tell me if you were too bad." Ashley said looking at Annie. "Spencer is too nice; she would lie if you didn't treat her good."

"Ashley, listen to me." Spencer said placing her hand on Ashleys' shoulders so that she could look the brunette in the eyes. "She acted just like a big sister would do."

"No that's bad." Ashley said looking at Spencer and then at Annie.

"Ash, did you think that Drew was bad when you met her the first time?" Spencer asked. "And I don't mean the party."

"No, she was just Drew." Ashley said looking at Spencer trying to pout.

"Exactly, I think that Annie was being Annie to get to know me." Spencer said

"You should listen to your girlfriend, Ash." Annie said with a smile. "And now I'm going to leave the two of you alone and go and pest my brothers' life."

"You do that." Ashley said and smirked. "So that I can make out with my girlfriend."

"And now I'm leaving for sure."

/

Ashley and Spencer had moved from the livingroom area to the brunettes' own room for some privacy.

"So what did you and Kyla talk about?"

"What do you mean?" Ashley asked looking a little sheepish at the blonde.

"Never mind." Spencer sighed. "I think you should come here." As she patted the spot next to her.

"So are we going to make out now?"

"Is that the only thing on your mind?"

"No, not the only thing, you are on my mind and how much I've missed you when you weren't here." Ashley said, Spencer could see the love that Ashley had for her in the brunettes' eyes.

"Oh, you should really kiss me." Spencer said and she couldn't say more before Ashleys' lops was over her own lips. This was the one thing she had missed the most when she was away from Ashley during the summer.

"I want you to know that I love you Spencer Carlin." Ashley said. "You never forget that."

So there was the last part here before but that is now on it's right chapter, I should really learn to look it through before I copy/paste, and besides that it was the reason for the chapter being so long before.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for the feedback and all of that._

_Let me know what you think of this one too, the second episode is already written and typed to my computer so I hope to have at least one of those parts up before the end of the week it all depend on how the writing of the third episode goes._

_And here is the next part, read it and I hope that you enjoy it, there might be some questions answered or maybe some more questions will come._

_**Part 4/4**_

"Spence."

"What mum?" the blonde asked looking at her mother.

"I was just wondering if you knew what was going on with Glen."

"I have no idea but then again I haven't been home all summer."

"Don't act like that, Spencer. You know that I just wanted you to spend some time with you grandparents." Paula said looking at her daughter; Spencer just huffed and rolled her eyes.

"But Glen and Clay don't have to do that." Spencer said. "We both know the real reason why I was there almost the whole summer."

"Spencer, Paula. Can the two of you please keep your voices at a normal level?" Arthur said. "I could hear the two of you from the other side of the door."

"Fine dad." Spencer said and turned to leave. "Maybe you could talk to her." with that the younger blonde left her parents.

"So what was that about?" Arthur asked, this was how it had been before Spencer was sent to Ohio and now it started again.

"You know what it was about." Paula said. "Apparently everything I do is wrong. I asked her if she knew what was going on with Glen and it somehow turned in to the same discussion as always." And the older woman sighed after she had said that.

"Okay, I'm going to try and talk to Spencer but I don't think that she knows anything."

/

"Ash, I can't be here."

"Amy, listen to me." Ashley said as the two of them enter the shorter brunettes' house. "Madison is on her way and I think that Jenny will come too."

"That's not the problem." Amy sighed.

"Then what's the problem?" Ashley asked looking at her friend.

"You know why I don't want to be here."

"Annie is at work tonight so you shouldn't be afraid of her." Ashley sighed; all of this was going too far she needed to do something about this. A 17 year old girl shouldn't be afraid of some cop 12 years older than her.

"So, I can't help it." Amy said.

"You are the only one that acts like this." Ashley said. "Besides that I think you should get over that. She will be sticking around for awhile."

"Tell me that you are joking and that she's on a plane back to where ever she came from."

"Don't act like that."

/

"Chloe, you have been home with Kyla pretty much the whole summer." Spencer said looking at her friend.

"I've been home."

"So why is my brother acting so weird around her?" Spencer asked. "And don't you say that you haven't noticed."

"Of course I have noticed that but don't know why they are acting the way they are."

"Come on Chloe." Spencer sighed. "You should know that, you are like the queen of gossip."

"Well, that's true but Ky have been spending most of her time with Ashley and Glen of course." Chloe said looking over at the blonde. "What's going on inside the head of yours?"

"I'm just trying to put all of the pieces together." Spencer said. "But I feel like I'm missing some big ones."

/

"Mads, now that neither Glen or Kyla is here not even Spencer, what do you think of them together?" Amy asked. "We all know that you were so in love with him, like he was the love of your life."

"He was not that and you all know that so don't make this to something it's not." Madison said with what could be interpreted as anger in her voice.

"Okay, easy there tiger." Ashley said. "No need to get all protective and crap on us. We are your friends."

"I know that but I don't like it when you try to make things bigger then what they are."

"So what's your opinion on them?" Jenny asked, looking at Madison. "You know you want to tell us."

"Fine." Madison huffed. "They won't last if they are still together without any break ups by Halloween then I'll come dressed as a pumpkin to school."

"Oooh, don't hold back." Amy joked.

"She is right you know." Ashley said looking at her friends.

"What?"

"You don't think they will last and you are such a big romantic." Amy said.

"They won't last just look how they are acting, that's not love."

"I can see that but why are they avoiding each other." Jenny said. "Well more like Kyla is avoiding him."

"He obviously wants more and she doesn't." Amy said, Ashley just shook her head. This was a lot messier than anyone could guess and she knew that it would get worse before it was over.

There was not just one thing that the brunette was hiding from Spencer, her mind was working on a high and she had no idea on what she would tell Spencer and there was this one thing that no one knew about, well they were two of them that knew that part. And then there were two of them that knew about that second part or thing.

And Ashley knew that both of these things would hurt Spencer, one more than the other.

/

"We are going to talk and don't you try and get away now."

"Glen, I don't feel like it."

"Kyla, listen to me." Glen said. "I know that you don't want to talk about this and that you don't like this situation."

"That is pretty clear to me." Kyla sighed.

"And I don't like it either." Glen said. "But we got in to this mess together and there for you and I am going to get of it together."

"Thanks." Kyla said in a whisper.

"So first, what are we going to do?" Glen asked.

"I don't know." Kyla said. "All I know is that we don't have that much in common to be together as anything other than friends."

"You do know that I love you." Glen said looking at the brunette; she was looking really small at this point.

"I know, what you mean you are not in love with me." Kyla said. "And as you have guessed I feel the same."

"Now that we know that," Glen said. "We need to talk to someone and make a decision and we don't have that much time."

"I know." Kyla said. "I think I'm going to talk to Drew and I think that you should do that too."

"But I just have to ask you one more time." Glen said looking at Kyla. "Are you 100% sure of this." Kyla shook her head in a negative response.

"That is why I'm going to talk to Drew." The girl said looking over at the boy. "Maybe she can help with that."

"I just hope she won't tell anyone about this." Glen said looking at Kyla.

"And by that you mean Spencer and your mother." Kyla said and Glen nodded in a positive response.

"I know what you mean." Kyla said. "I told Ash, I'm sorry but I had to tell her or someone and I felt like I could trust her with this."

"That's great. I just wished that I had someone to talk to about this." Glen said.

/

"Yes, this is her." Drew said as the person on the other end of the phone asked if she was Drew.

"Are you sure that I am the Drew Johnson that you are looking for?" The girl had to ask she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

This was huge, now she just needed to contact her employer about this and of course talk to the people that she looked at as a family. She hoped that they would understand and she thought that they would. This wasn't something that you said no to.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for the feedback on the previous chapter and whole episode and here is the next one, there might be one more update later this week depending on how the writing goes._

_Let me know what you think of this it will truly be appreciated and it gives inspiration too so that would mean that there will be more to read sooner._

**Episode 02 (12) Everybody by Ingrid Michaelson**

_**Part 1/4 **_

"So you wanted to see me?" the brunette asked as she looked at the younger girl.

"Yeah." She said a bit apprehensive looking over at the other female.

"So what was it that couldn't wait until I got home?" The older one asked. "And that you had to meet me at the hospital."

"This doctor patient thing how does that work?" the younger one asked.

"If you tell me something that you don't want anyone to know about regarding your health then I've no right to pass it forward." The brunette said looking at the girl in her eyes. "Did that answer the question that you had?"

"yeah." The girl said. "Now I have something that I want to tell you in this doctor patient thing and please don't freak out on me I can't take that."

"I'll do my best not to freak out."

"Thank you." The girl said giving the doctor a hug. "I need you to make a pregnancy test on me."

"Are you pregnant?"

"I don't know." the younger one said looking down, it would be too much for her to handle. "I took one of those home tests and according to that one I'm pregnant."

"Okay, I'll do one but what are you going to do if it turns out that it's positive?"

"I don't know." the young girl said looking at the doctor. "And please don't tell anyone."

"I have one more question for thou." The doctor said looking at the younger brunette, who was sitting on the bed in an examroom.

"Okay."

"Does anyone know about this?"

"Yes, my sister knows." The girl said.

"Okay, anyone else and by that I mean adult."

"No, no adult knows about this."

"Okay." The doctor said. "I'm just going to take some blood and send it to the lab and after that we will know."

"Thanks once again." the girl said. "And please don't tell anyone about this."

/

**About a week later**

Spencer was sitting in her calculus class waiting for it to be over, after that she would be meeting her brunette for lunch. She had hoped that they would have some classes together but so far she had no such luck maybe that's how it always will be.

/

"I was to the doctor about a week ago."

"Is everything okay?"

"As far as I can tell." the first girl said turning to the girl that was sitting next to her, it was her sister after all. "I'll get the results today or tomorrow."

"If you had told me I would have gone with you."

"And risk Spencer being pissed at you for me cutting the time you should have together short?"

"You are my sister after all. I'm sure she of all people would understand."

"A year ago, that wouldn't be anything either of us would have said."

"I know that." the other one said. "Does she know about the situation?"

"Not as far as I know."

"Are your training today?"

"I think so." The girl said. "or at least that is the plan."

/

Ashley saw Spencer sitting with some of her friends. The brunette wasn't sure on how she should be acting around Spencer in school.

"Ash, you do know it's not nice to stare." A blonde said as she walked up next to her.

"Oh, hi Jen didn't see you there."

"To busy staring at your girlfriend and the other blonde."

"Kind of." Ashley said. "And besides that I have a lot on my mind."

"I understand." Jenny said. "Training today?"

"That's my plan." Ashley replied. "So do you know who that blonde is?"

"No, why?" the blonde asked as she looked curios at her friend.

"I just thought that I recognized her."Ashley said.

"You do know it might be from some game somewhere." Jenny told the brunette. "You can always ask Chloe she seems to know that stuff."

"I might do that."

/

"Did you talk to her?"

"Yeah, I did, about a week ago and yesterday, and yes we did talk."

"So?"

"I'll get an answer or answers tomorrow or the day after that."

"So what are you going to tell Spencer?"

"I don't know." the girl sighed. "it all depends on what the result is."

"But just so you know neither of us did anything wrong."

"You tell yourself that." the girl said. "I for one am not sure on how she will react to this."

"I know that but please don't stress yourself." The boy said looking at the brunette. "And if it's positive we will tell her together."

"Thank you, it means a lot to me."

"We are both in this together."

/

"Doctor Carlin, can I please have a word with you." Drew said as she knocked on her aunts' office door.

"Of course." Paula said. "Come on in and wait, I just have to sign these first."

"Thanks." Drew said and took a seat on the couch that was present in this office.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"There is two different things." Drew said looking over at her mothers' sister.

"I can guess what one of those things are about."

"Please don't be mad at me." Drew said. "I didn't look for that or anything like that."

"I know that." the older woman said. "I recommended you for that position."

"You what?" Drew asked she had a hard time believing what she was hearing.

"Maybe we should talk about that later." The blonde said looking at her niece.

"I think so too." Drew said. "I can't mention any names but I would say that school should have a lot better sex-ed and help teenagers understand the procedure of safe sex."

"Who is pregnant?" Paula asked. "It's not Spencer right?"

"As I said I can't say any names doctor- patient." Drew said and continued "but there has been a lot of teenagers who have come to see me about pregnancies." The younger one looked over at the older doctor. "I just want to know what I can say to help them understand."

"I wish I could help you with that." Paula said.

/

"Davies! Woods!" the coach yelled as the two sisters came walking down to the field. "you are both late."

"Sorry Coach." Kyla said. "I kind of forgotten my shoes and Ashley lent me her extras she just had to go to her locker and get them first."

"Fine." He said looking at the two of them. "But I want to talk to the two of you when this is over. Hurry up now, you is both behind."

"Okay." Ashley said and turned to Kyla before whispering, "I wonder what side he woke up on."

"I could say the same."

The training passed by just like it always did but this time of the year but was always bad and the most boring part of it all but it had to be done.

"You have any idea on why TJ wanted to talk to us?" Kyla asked while they were walking to their coaches' office.

"Not the slightest but I'm sure we will find out as soon as we walk inside that door."

"Great both of you are here." TJ said as he looked up from his papers.

"So you wanted to talk us about something?" Ashley said, she didn't feel like staying here all day, when she could be spending time with Spencer.

"Yeah." He said as the two girls sat down in the chairs in front of him. "I know this is going to sound weird."

"That's not a sound that I like." Kyla said.

"As you know Ashley is the captain but we are going to need one more captain now, Jordan graduate last year and her position needs to be filled."

"Yes, so why am I here?" Kyla asked not understanding what she was doing there at the office.

"I asked the rest of the team today before you two showed up about who they thought should be captain." TJ said looking at Kyla and then at Ashley.

"Are you telling me that my co-captain is going to be my sister?" Ashley asked if last year was strange this was going to be even stranger.

"Yes, that is what I'm trying to say." He said looking at them. "You can go now and I'll inform the rest of the team tomorrow."

/

"You are never going to believe what just happened." Kyla said as she walked inside to meet up with her mother, like they always did during the first week of school.

"And I can't guess so why don't you tell me."

"You are looking at the newest co-captain of King High Cobras' female soccer team."

"That's great sweetie." Abbie said and gave her daughter a hug.

The two of them continued to talk and catch up when the younger ones' cell buzzed and Kyla looked to see who it was that was calling her. "I'm sorry mum but I have to take this." The younger one excused herself.

/

"Okay, so I think that you should come by to the hospital." The doctor said. "So that we can talk about this."

The doctor waited a few minutes before continuing. "Yes I'm sure, I don't want to talk to you about this over the phone…if you want yes, then you can bring your sister with you, but I also think that you should bring the boy with you too… I just want to make sure that he doesn't have any STDs too…you never know about those… That is great, so I'll see you tomorrow at 9.30 AM."


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for the feedback on the previous chapter and here is the next one I hope that you all will like it and please let me know what you think of this._

_**Part 2/4**_

"Where is Glen?" Spencer asked looking at both of her parents. "I thought this was family night."

"It's family night." Arthur said looking at his daughter. "And he said that he had something that he needed to take care of."

"Fine, but how come that I'm the only one here?"

"I'm here and so is your mother." Arthur said and Spencer just sighed, this was boring.

"This is the last night that Clay is home before he leaves for college and he's not home." Spencer said. "So there must be a reason for me being home."

"They will both be home soon." Paula said. "So why don't we get start a movie or something."

"Great mum, so what movie did you have in mind?" Spencer asked, not really having any high hopes on the movie.

"I went by blockbusters' and the girl in the store told me that I should either this one." Paula said holding up the DVD, Spence couldn't believe what more it was "or this one." Once again holding up a DVD case of a movie that she never thought that her mother would rent.

"Take the first one." Spencer said.

"So what movie are we watching?" Arthur asked as he entered the livingroom with a bowl of popcorn and some cans of soda.

"Imagine me and you." Paula said.

"I didn't rent it." Spencer said as she got a look from her father. "It was mum that picked up the movies."

"What is all of this about?" Paula asked.

"It's nothing mum." Spencer said. "It just dad that are acting funny or trying too."

/

'do ur friends work at blockbuster?' when Ashley read that text from Spencer she didn't have a clue what this was about.

'?'

'mum rented 2 movies that I never thought she would.' Ashley could just laugh at that she didn't care what the movies were about or which ones it was, as she read the text from her girlfriend.

' jenny might have a shift or 2.'

'u should thank her the next time u c her.'

'sure. 3 u'

'3 u 2'

/

"Spencer wanted me to say thanks." Ashley said as she met up with her friends.

"Sorry?" the blonde said.

"Jen, isn't the only one that is lost here." Madison said looking at Ashley.

"They had a movie night or something and her mother had rented a couple of movies with a lesbian them." Ashley said. "Well more or less."

"Oh, but I didn't work last night it was my sister." Jenny said looking at Ashley.

"Maybe you can say thanks to her from Spencer."

/

"The reason I wanted you here together is that I wanted to talk to you about this situation."

"Does that mean that I'm pregnant?"

"No, it doesn't mean that you are pregnant." The doctor said, looking at the girl and then at the boy both of them too young to be in this position.

"So can you just please tell us id she is pregnant or not?" they boy asked looking at her and she could see the familiar eyes, and that was a look that she never would forget.

"You are not pregnant." The doctor said looking at the girl first and then at the boy.

"Thank god." The two teenagers said at the same time.

"But I think that you should be telling your parents about this anyway and your friends." the doctor said.

"Do you want me to get grounded?" the boy asked.

"You need to understand the consequences of this."

"I'm going to tell my mum tomorrow, she knows that something has been up." The girl said.

"That's great." The doctor said. "Let me know how it goes."

"I will and thanks again Drew." The girl said.

/

Kyla was walking along the side walk; she had a lot to think about.

The brunette wished that she had her best friend or her sister here with her so that she could talk to them about this.

"Kyla." The girl looked up and saw that a dirty blonde was walking up to her.

"Annie." Kyla said not really meeting the womans' eyes.

"Why are you alone?" Annie asked as she looked at her niece.

"I just have a lot to think about and I needed to do that alone." Kyla said looking at Annie.

"You know what." Annie said meeting the younger girls' eyes "I'll take you home."

"Not the police car right?" Kyla asked hoping for a negative answer.

"You know it." Annie said. "My partner is in the car I was about to get us some coffee."

"You do know that my mum will freak." Kyla said looking a bit skeptical at the police officer.

"I know that but you also know that it will be fun." Annie said. "And from the look of it, you need that."

/

"Where have you been?"

"I told you that I needed to get some things done and that is what I have done." Glen said.

"Have you seen your brother?"

"Clay?" Glen asked looking at both of his parents.

"Yes, Clay, do you have any other brother?"

"No, I don't." Glen said. "And I haven't seen him."

"Paula, calm down." Arthur said as he turned to his wife. "He's probably with Chelsea."

/

"Mum, I kind of need to talk to you."

"Okay, talk to me." the older woman said.

"I don't know how to tell you this." the girl said as she bit her lower lip.

"Sweetie, you can talk to me about anything."

"I know that mum, but this is hard to talk about."

"Okay, I'll ask you this one question is this anything bad?"

"No, not now but I could have been." The younger female said.

"Okay then, why don't you tell me what this is all about?"

"I had a pregnancy scare." The girl said, she could eel how tears were forming in her eyes.

"Sweetie, its okay." the older woman said. "And I think that we should take Friday night and Saturday together and spend some quality time together just the two of us."

"I would like that mum."

"That's settled then, just let your friends know about it sp that they don't disturb us."

"I'll tell them in school tomorrow and maybe I can invite Spencer too so that I can tell her about this."

"Spencer doesn't know about this situation?" the older one asked and the brunette shook her head in a negative response. "That's not good."

"I know that but I didn't know how to take this up with her or tell her."

"Okay, but you do know that you have to tell her." the woman said. "Does the boy know and besides that is it who I think it is?"

"Yes to both of those questions." They younger brunette said, looking down, this was why it was so hard for her to tell Spencer.

/

"I told my mother last night." The dark haired girl said as she met up with the boy. "And I'm going to tell Spencer and the rest of them tonight too."

"Do you want me to be there too?"

"It's not necessary but if you want to you can be there."

"I'll see what I can do, but I'm not promising anything."

"Thanks."

/

Ashley was walking alone if the hallway, she knew that she was late for her class but there were a few things on her mind.

When the brunette turned around a corner she saw a flash of blonde hair, and a face she knew that she had seen before, she had seen the face and the hair before but she couldn't place any of it at the moment but she knew that it wasn't from school.

/

The school day was over for the day and Spencer was walking with a blonde that was new to the school and they had a couple of classes together.

"Spence." The shorter of the two blondes turned around as she heard her name.

"Ash." Spencer said. "I thought that you had practice today."

"I have that but I just wanted to say hi." the brunette said and gave Spencer a quick kiss before turning to the other girl. "I'm sorry but I don't think that I know you."

"Kelly." The blonde said looking at Ashley almost smirking. Ashley just stiffed as she heard the girl say her name and saw that smirk, she knew that girl.

_Flashback, Ashley_

"Hi."

"Hello." The brunette said as the girl came up to her.

"So do you come here often?" The girl asked looking the brunette up and down and smiling, she liked what she was seeing.

"Does that line ever work?" She asked, looking at the girl, she could tell that she was nice on the eyes, but at the same time she had nothing at her girlfriend.

"It seems like it this time." The girl said with a smirk. "You are talking to me."

_End Flashback, Ashley_

/

"The reason that you are here is because I have something that I want to tell you." A dark haired girl said as she looked at her friends.

"You do know that you can tell us about anything." One of the friends said giving the brunette an encouraging smile, hoping that it would help.

"Thanks that means a lot to me that you all say this because I'm not sure on how to tell you this."

"You are not gay right? Because that place is taken by me." one of the girls said and that made the rest of the girls laugh, it was needed in this situation.

"Okay, I can do this." The brunette said to herself before taking a deep breath so that she could tell her friends. "There is a reason behind the way I've been acting this last couple of months."

"Please tell us." A blonde said.

"I thought that I might be pregnant."

"I'm so going to kill my brother."

"Spence, calm down a second." The brunette said. "But I'm not pregnant, I think I was late and all of that because of the stress."


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks for the feedback on the previous part and here is the next one I hope that you all will enjoy it and please let me know what you think. _

_**Part 3/4**_

"Kyla, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be sorry about it." Kyla said. "I'm not."

"Why isn't my brother here?" Spencer asked looking at her best friend.

"I wanted to tell all of you myself." The brunette said. "He said that he would be here if I wanted him too."

"Okay." Spencer sighed, hiding her face in her hands.

"Does Ashley know about this situation?" Chelsea asked as she looked at Kyla.

"Yeah, she knows about it." Kyla said when Spencer heard that she looked at her friend not really believing what she was hearing.

"She knew and didn't tell me." Spencer asked and looked between her friends.

"Spencer, listen to me before you go on a rampage and start to blame Ashley." Kyla said. "I'm the one that should tell you these kinds of things."

"Yeah, you are right about that." Spencer said looking at Kyla with both Anger and sadness shinning through her eyes. "So why didn't you tell me, you told Ashley."

"Maybe you two should talk about this later when both of you have calmed down a bit." Chelsea said hoping that her friends were listening to what she was saying.

Spencer heard what her friend was saying but she didn't feel like staying behind and listen to anymore of what they were saying it was just too much for her.

/

Kyla was with her mother, they were going to spend some time together just having some mother daughter bounding, and they both knew that was much needed. As the two of them sat down at a café the younger girl couldn't help but to smile as she saw the boy that was working at the counter that they just had left.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"Nothing." Kyla said looking over at the waiter at the counter.

"You know that you shouldn't do that."

"I'm just looking, that's okay." Kyla said.

"If you just are looking then it's okay." Abbie said looking at her daughter.

"Mum, if you were younger you would be looking too." Kyla said as she once again glanced over at the boy.

"So who is it then?" Abbie asked as sje looked over at her daughter.

"I don't know but he is just so hot." Kyla said.

"So go talk to him." Abbie said looking over at the young man that her daughter was looking at. "I know that he reminds me of someone."

"Yeah." Kyla said without looking at her mother. "He kind of looks like Christiano Ronaldo or at least a younger one."

/

"Ashley."

"Annie." The brunette said as she looked at the dirty blonde as she looked up from the screen.

"So what did you want?"

"I was thinking that we should do something." Annie said as she looked at her niece.

"I can't I'm hanging out with Spencer later today but if you want we can do something tomorrow." Ashley said.

"okay, but then I can fo and fins your friend."

"Who?"

"You know who I'm thinking of."

"Please don't." Ashley pleaded. "I'm trying to get her to come here when you are so that we all can hang out."

/

"Just so you know, you are a huge moron and an ass."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play innocent. I know about you and Kyla."

"Spencer, I know what you are thinking."

"Glen, you have no idea what I'm thinking." Spencer spat out as she looked at her brother.

"Okay, so why don't you tell me."

"I'm going to do just that." An angry Spencer said. "I thought you knew better, you know using protection."

"Of course." Glen yelled. "We did use protection but as you might know it's not 100% safe."

"So don't do it then." Spencer said as she looked at Glen, she grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at him.

"Why did you do that?" Glen asked not sure on why his sister would do something like that.

"You should have been there when she told us." Spencer said falling down on the floor.

"She didn't want me to be there." Glen said as he sat himself next to his sister.

"But you should have been there anyway." Spencer sighed.

/

Paula was sitting at her desk when she saw Drew walking by.

"Drew, can I have a quick word with you."

"Sure, Dr. Carlin." Drew said and walked up to her aunt.

"So, I was wondering if you have thought more about the job offer?"

"Yeah, I have and I think I'm going to take a chance." Drew said. "And what do you think of having some kind of information on how to protect yourself from STDs and teen pregnancies."

"I think that is a great idea." Paula said. "I'm going to book a meeting with some High Schools and then it's up to you on how to do that."

"Me?" The brunette said surprised.

"I think that they would listen you more than some of the other doctors." Paula said. "You are closer to their age."

/

"what are you doing?"

"nothing. Just waiting for you to finsh up so that we can go."

"Spencer."

"Ashley, you do know that I'm the one waiting for you." Spencer said and gave the brunette a smile.

"Fine, that might be true." Ashley said. "So why don't you tell some more about Ohio."

"Are you sure you want to hear about that?" Spencer asked. "you got, emails, postcards from me telling you about what I was doing."

"I want to hear you tell me."

/

_Flashback, Spencer in Ohio_

"Who is this Ashley?"

"Grams, I've told you that she's a student that I tutored during this year." Spencer sighed, she was starting to think that her grandma was getting senile or maybe she had Alzheimer.

"Yes, I know that but I also know that there are something that you aren't telling me."

"She's Kylas' sister."

"So you and Kula have some trouble then?"

"In the beginning but somehow they could get along and now it seems like they are great friends." Spencer said giving her grandmother a smile.

"So there isn't anything else that you want to add to that?"

"What would that be?" Spencer asked not sure if this was something that she wanted to talk about.

"Maybe the reason why you are here?" her grandma said.

"Maybe gramps should be here too." Spencer said, coming out to her grandparents wasn't something she wanted. "But then again I don't know why I'm here."

"Spencer, are you sure about that?"

"No." Spencer said looking down. "I think that I might know why mum wanted me here."

"So tell me about that." Grandma said. "I think that I might have an idea."

"And you don't hate me or think that I'm going to hell."

"No, you are still my little Spencer and you will always be that."

_End Flashback, Spencer in Ohio._

"Spencer, that means that you are out to your grandma." Ashley exclaimed.

"I know that." Spencer said, taking the brunettes' hand smiling. "And now, we are ready to go."

"That we are." Ashley said and gave the blonde a kiss before they left.

/

"So what was this thing you and Kyla was doing?"

"Madison, I honestly don't know." Glen said. "It kind of started out because we both were lonely."

"But there must have been something going on from the reaction that she had."

"What reaction?" Glen asked.

"Well every time we all hung out together she got this strange look and she didn't want to talk about it."

"I can understand that." Glen said. "There was something that was going on but that is over now."

"So, why are you here then?" Madison asked looking at the blonde boy.

"I just wanted to talk to you and maybe try to figure where things went wrong for us." Glen said and looked at the Latina.

"There are a lot of things that went wrong along the line for us." Madison said.

"I know that but maybe we could talk about it so that we might try again."

"I'm not sure that I'm ready for that." Madison said looking at Glen.

"I can understand that but maybe we could start over from the beginning?" Glen asked looking at the girl with almost pleading eyes.

/

The group of girls was down at the soccerfield waiting to get started with their training, or that was most of them said but the truth was that most of them was down there to check out the boys team.

"That new guy is so hot."

"I know, I wished I knew something about him."

"Who are you talking about?" Kyla asked.

"You know the new one that looks like Christiano Ronaldo."

"Yeah." Kyla said. "He's hot, like smoking."

"We know that but no one knows anything about him."

"Anyone up for a coffee when they are done?" Kyla asked looking at her teammates.

"Sure." A couple of them said.

"Great." Kyla said with a smile. "I know just the place."

This was her time to get a chance to check this guy out and spend some time with some of her teammates while Ashley was with Spencer doing god knows what.


	8. Chapter 8

_First of all, I want to apologize for taking so long to update this, there is no real excuse, this part have been finished for a long time on my computer, the only thing I can say is that some other stuff have come between and that I have no inspiration to write on the 4:th episode, well the first part is done to ¾ but that is it._

_Second of all, I want to say thanks for the feedback it means a lot and I hope that you all will let me know what you think, and I will try to get some more written so that I can update next week some time._

_**Part 4/4**_

The young blonde was waiting for her brother to finish up his breakfast so that they could leave for school.

"Glen."

"Spencer, you don't have to rush your brother." Arthur said before he left for his job.

"But I need to get there early." Spencer yelled after her father.

"Spence, don't scream, your cousin is sleeping." Paula said as she came in to the kitchen.

"Mum, I know that but Glen is taking forever and I need to be early today."

"You don't have to spend more time at school making out with Ashley." Glen said as he came strolling down the stairs and in to the kitchen.

"I'm not doing that." Spencer said turning to her mother. "I was going to meet up with a new student that wanted some help."

"Glen, hurry up." Paula said, shaking her head, thinking to herself that he was taking more time finishing at the mornings getting ready compared to his sister.

/

"Mum, I'm not going on a date with him."

"But I know that's going to happen."

"Mum, please listen to me." the brunette said, looking over at her mother who was seated at the table. "I'm done with guys."

"Honey, I'm sorry but I don't believe you."

"fine." The brunette huffed. "I'm going to be celibate for a month. No guys what so ever besides my friends."

"I'm sorry but why don't you just give me the money or plan out how the chores will be done." her mother said. "You can ask Spencer to help you make a schedule."

"Don't say anything."

/

"So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to do something tonight."

"Sweetie, I'll always do something with you."

"I know that Ash, but I just wanted to make sure." Spencer said, biting on her lower lip.

"Don't do that." Ashley said in a low voice.

"Sorry." Spencer said showing of a big white smile. "So I'll get the tickets."

"Tickets?"

"It's a surprise." Spencer said giving the brunette a quick kiss before leaving the brunette standing there alone.

"You want to tell me what that was about?" Kyla asked as she walked up next to her sister.

"I have no idea." Ashley said. "All I know is that Spencer is taking me somewhere where we need tickets."

/

Drew was sitting alone in her room she needed to call them back and give them her answer.

But she was still not sure if she was doing the right thing.

"This is Drew Johnson." She said. "I can hold." If there was one thing that the young woman hated was to be passed through different connections over the phone, and the worst part was the music or more like the lack of it.

"Thanks." she said. "So I was thinking that I should give you the answer to the offer that you have made"

"Sir, I understand that…I hope that you understand my point too… I'll see what I can do but I can't promise you anything."

/

"Glen."

"Madison." The blonde boy said as he looked at his ex girlfriend.

"So I was thinking that we could do something tonight."

"Sure." Glen said, he was a bit taken back by this, but he wanted to try this again. "Maybe we can go and see a movie or take a coffee?"

"Why nit both?" the girl asked as she looked at him.

"Sure." Glen said. "I didn't want to push it. So is there any special movie that you wanted to see?"

"I was kind of hoping to see Sex and the City 2 but that is something that we can discuss later."

"I would prefer that maybe that's a movie that you should see with your friends." Glen said. "I mean it's not my kind of movie."

"I understand that so I'll call you later." Madison said with a smile or something like that.

/

I've heard this rumor flouting around for awhile." Spencer said as she walked up to a tall brunette that was sitting alone at a table in the quad.

"I didn't think that you listened to those?"

"I normally don't." Spencer said smiling. "But that's the reason I'm asking you."

"Okay what is it?"

"Why are you afraid of Annie?"

"Not you too." Amy sighed. "I'll give you a short version; you are smart so you can make your own conclusions."

"That's all I'm asking for." Spencer said with a smile.

"Annie, cop in training, handcuffs, me around 9, vegetables, babysitting." Amy said, just rambling those words.

"Tell me that you are joking." Spencer said as she realized the reason why Amy was afraid of Annie, the blonde was about to break out laughing.

"Don't you dare laugh." Amy said looking at Spencer, shaking her head, she knew that it was a bad and childish reason for being afraid of her best friends' aunt.

/

"So what is it that you have planned?"

"I was just thinking that we needed some time alone."

"Why would we need that?"

"We both the answer to that…and before you start complaining I have made sure that the kids are fine."

"I wasn't going to say anything."

"Honey, I know you… and the hospital knows too."

"But I'm on call."

"No you are not, I had it changed."

"So where are we going?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

/

"So have you had any visits from Amy?"

"No, she won't come here when she knows that she is here." Ashley said pointing at her aunt.

"Hey, now that's not my fault." Annie said. "You do know that she should have grown out of that fear."

"That comes from the right person." Ashley said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"We all know what you are afraid of." Ashley said looking at Annie.

"I don't know." Spencer said looking between the brunette and the dirty blonde.

"Oh, its' good." Ashley mused. "I should tell Amy about that."

"No, you don't-"

"Can someone please tell me what that is or something?" Spencer said. "I'm feeling kind of left out from this conversation."

"Annie is afraid of bunnies."

"Yeah so what." Annie said as she realized that she had something on Ashley. "We know you are afraid of…"

"Don't say it."

"So, Spencer doesn't know, that's nice." Annie said turning towards the blonde. "You see your girlfriend is afraid of ducks."

"Why?"

"You know that's something no one knows."

"Spencer as much as U love that you are getting along with my aunt." Ashley said. "I would love to have some time alone with you."

"I know that and that is why I have these for you." Spencer said and held up a couple of tickets.

"What are those for?"

"These are tickets for a soccergame here in LA."

"Nice." Annie said before snatching the tickets.

"She wasn't talking to you," Ashley said." And give me my tickets."

/

A cellphone was buzzing and moving around on the bedside table. It didn't take long before a hand found the phone and it was answered.

"Why are you calling me... it can't the reason… you better not be kidding?"

"Who is it?"

"It's work."

"And you told me that we would be alone and no work."

"I know that but somehow they didn't get that memo." A voice said. "We need to get back to LA."

/

"You are so nice helping me with this."

"No problem Kelly."

"I really mean it Spence." The other blonde said. "I don't think anyone would help someone with these kinds of things."

"Don't worry about that." Spencer said. "It's kind of what I'm doing, I'm a tutor after all."

"Okay." Kelly said. "But I think that girl has a problem with me."

"Who?" Spencer asked, and Kelly pointed at a brunette that was standing a bit further down the hallway. "That's Ashley, she's my girlfriend."

"Really?" Kelly asked. "I had no idea about that."

/

"Who was it that you were talking to at school before we left?"

"Ash, you don't have to be jealous."

"Spencer, you didn't see the way she was looking at you." Ashley said, turning away from the blonde, not wanting to talk more about this.

"Ash, I'm going to help her with her math." Spencer said. "That's all, and I told her that you are my girlfriend."

"That's right, and you better have." Ashley said trying to act cool about this now.

"You are so cute when you are jealous."

"I'm not jealous." Ashley said taking Spencers' hand and interlocking their fingers before pulling her closer so that she could give the blonde a kiss that she wanted her to have.

"Whatever you say." Spencer said as they broke apart from their kiss.

"I'm going to show her who's the boss."

"You do that." Spencer said with a smile showing of her teeth, shaking her head slowly. Ashley wasn't like everyone else and that was something that she liked and also the fact that Ashley had opened her heart to her.


	9. Chapter 9

_Here is the first part of the third episode and I have no inspiration at all to write at the moment, so I don't know when the next update will come, but I hope that I can have it up in a week._

_I just wanted to say thanks for the feedback, and I would love to know what you think of this part too._

_**Episode 03 (13) Kiss a girl (by Keith Urban)**_

_Part 1/4_

A group of both boys and girls were sitting together in the quad, from the look of it was a pretty heated discussion going on between them.

"We can't be at our house."

"But if I have thought all of this correct it is your turn."

"I know that." one of the boys said.

"Glen is right; we can't be at our house." Spencer said looking at her friends. "Both drew and our parents will be home during this weekend."

"Mum works but you all know what happened last time we were at my house."

"Yeah, Woods is out." Amy said. "And I hosted the last one."

"So who's next on the list?" Jenny asked.

"Davies."

"What?" Ashley exclaimed.

"You are hosting the party."

"Great." Ashley muttered. "My parents will be away but Annie might be home."

"I'm not coming." Amy said as she heard that Annie might be there.

Will there still be alcohol?" Glen asked, as he remembered that Annie was in the law enforcement.

"It's not a party without it." Ashley replied with a huge smile.

/

"Spencer! Wait up." Spencer turned around as she heard her name being called from down the hall.

"So I heard that it was going to be a party at your friends' house, Friday."

"Kelly, it's not a party." Spencer said. "We are just a few friends that are going to hang out."

"It's a party, almost everyone that I talked to knows about it."

"Great." Spencer muttered to herself.

"I know, so I'll see you Friday night at the Davies house."

/

At the Davies residence it was almost too quiet, well that was until a young brunette came storming through the doors.

"Ky, I told you and everyone else too." Ashley said looking at her sister.

"I'm not doing anything." Kyla said. "I never said that I wouldn't look."

"Can you do it a bit more discreet please?"

As the tow of them continued their conversation, there was someone else that was entering the kitchen too.

"Ashley."

"Dad." Ashley said, looking at her father waiting for him to acknowledge that Kyla also was in the same room. "You know, I'm not alone here."

"Ash, you don't have to do that to say anything." Kyla said, not wanting to put anything more between father and daughter.

"Dad, Ky is staying for dinner." Ashley said as Raife left the kitchen and Kyla was about to choke on the water that she was drinking.

"Why did you do that?" Kyla asked in a hushed voice when she had her voice and body under control again.

"I want my sister here for dinner."

"You do remember the last time right?"

_Flashback, Ashley and Kyla, family dinner_

"So you think its okay for me to stay here for dinner?"

"I know so; I want to get to know my sister."

"But what about Raife?" Kyla asked.

"Kyla, he can't say anything about that." Ashley said. "Besides mum is going to be there and so will Annie."

"Okay, fine." Kyla huffed a bit angry with her sister. "But if it sucks or gets ugly it's on you, just so you know."

/

"It's nice of you all to let me stay for dinner." Kyla said as she sat down at the table with the rest of the Davies family.

"Of course you should be here." Christine said. "I want to get to know you better."

"So how come that I've never really met you before." Annie said looking at Kyla.

"I wasn't as close to Ashley before as I am now." Kyla said. "So I haven't had a reason to be here before."

"Can we just sit down and eat and skip the talking." Raife said looking pointedly at his own sister; he knew who it was that was going to talk.

"Sure, but I'm going to keep asking Kyla questions."Annie said. "I want to get to know her; she is my niece after all."

"I don't care about that shit; I just want this to be over so that she can leave." He yelled not caring about who heard or what was said.

Kyla turned to Ashley before she said what she had on her mind. "I knew this would happen and I'm leaving now, I don't want to be a part of this."

"Don't." Ashley said. "He's being an idiot and we both know that this isn't something that you should care about."

"I know but I don't want to sit around and eat and at the same time be called names." Kyla said looking at Ashley, before standing up and leaving the Davies' sitting around the table.

"Great, just great." Ashley said. "I just wanted a chance to get to know her better and all of you to do so too but that won't happen now."

_End flashback, Ashley and Kyla, family dinner_

"So, I'm not staying for dinner." Kyla said, "But I'll see you at school tomorrow."

/

It was Friday afternoon and school was over for this week, and it was time for a much needed party.

"So we will come by around 8 PM." Glen said as he passed by Ashley on the way to his car.

"You and the rest." Ashley said with a smirk." Your sister will be by earlier."

"I don't want to hear about that." Glen said.

"But I want to tell you about that." Ashley joked.

"You want to tell him what?" Spencer asked after she had walked up to her girlfriend and brother.

"She says she wants to tell me what the two of you will be doing before the party." Glen said and turned around and walked away.

"Glen." Spencer yelled and her brother turned around and she continued. "Can you pick up Kelly before you come tonight?"

"Kelly?" Ashley asked she knew the name and the face not so much more. "I didn't know she was coming."

"I know, but she doesn't really know anyone and she had heard about it and I didn't want to tell her no..." Spencer said and tilted her head to the left, and smiled at the same time.

"Okay, she can come but you are with me all the time or Kyla." Ashley said.

/

The party had been going on for a couple of hours when someone saw a car coming up the drive way.

"Cop!" was yelled by someone.

There was a bit of running and trying to hide any alcohol that was present, Ashley turned down the music and got up on a table, yelling to all of them, "Calm down." There was a few of the guests that had left but there was still some left.

Annie entered the room flashing her badge and there were a few more of the guests that left, she just laughed at the scene in front of her.

Amy was frozen in a really weird position, not daring to move a muscle.

"Okay, the ones that I don't know leave." Annie said and the room cleared out pretty fast. "Okay, so someone needs to give me an answer, I thought that it was just going to be you guys."

The group of friends looked from one to another waiting for someone to say something.

"It was."

"Then someone told someone and then…"

"…the whole school knew."

"I won't tell any of your parents as long as it won't start again," Annie said looking every single one of them in the eyes, even Amy.

"Deal."

/

They all sat on the floor in the livingroom area not knowing what to do it wasn't even midnight and the party had more or less been shutdown.

"Anyone up for a game of truth or dare." Glen asked, well it was more like yelled, ha had a bit too much to drink, so he had no control over his voice.

"I'm in." Kyla said, she had a few beers after all and it was the only thing that had been suggested.

It didn't take long before the game was going and it had started out pretty easy nothing to hard and just truths.

It was now Kyla's' turn to chose, and there was still a couple from some of the sports team in school, they had hidden somewhere and turned up around the time that Annie had left.

"So truth or dare?" One of them asked.

"Dare." She had had enough of all the truths and it wouldn't hurt to have been the first with a dare and spilling some more of her so called secrets wasn't something that she felt like doing at the moment.

"I dare you to kiss…" the same boy said and was about to say a name when someone a little less drunk stopped him.

"Think about it." He said. "Just pick someone else."

"Okay." The drunken boy said. "Kyla kiss Amy."

Spencer shook her head, drunk jocks was so predictable and no fun to play this game with.

Kyla moved closer to the taller brunette, who sat on the other side of the ring. As the shorter one was closer to Amy she couldn't help but to let out a giggle, she was drunk after all.

"She's drunk." Spencer said as she turned to Ashley.

"I know." Ashley said. "And she won't remember anything of it tomorrow."

"Just kiss her." One of the jocks said.

/

The next morning Kyla woke up on the floor of the Davies houses' living room. She could feel how much her head hurt and that her mouth was dry, probably even drier then the Sahara desert. Standing up looking around she could see almost all of her friends.

The brunette made her way to the kitchen, where she saw a blonde sitting and eating some cereal.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"Need water and aspirin." Kyla said. "Do you know where I can find it?"

"Check the counter," the blonde said. "I think that Ashley left some there for you and the rest of the group if they need some too."

"Thank her when she gets back." Kyla said. "I I think I need to head back home."

"I will tell her."

"Thanks Spence. You are the best." Kyla said before leaving the Davies mansion.


	10. Chapter 10

_Here is the next part hope you like it. I would love to know what you think and if there still is anyone that is reading this and if it's worth to continue._

_**Part 2/4**_

"how are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm great but your sister not so much, she got the pain killers and left."

"So, who is going to talk to her about last night?"

"Ash." The blonde said looking at the brunette.

"Fine, Spence." Ashley huffed not really liking this conversation.

"Ashley Davies." Spencer said looking at her girlfriend. "it's better for me to talk to her and then you can talk to your friend."

"But I don't want to."

"you have to, I'm going to talk to Kyla as soon as I have a chance to get home and change."

/

"So how was it yesterday after I left."

"There is a lot to talk about."

"Ashley, I know that you are hiding something and you also know that I'm going to find out."

"It's something but I can't tell you just yet but I promise that you will find put."

"That is all that I'm asking of you."

"Great." Ashley said looking over at her aunt. "I'm going to talk to Amy."

"Say hi from me." Annie said looking at the brunette.

/

Spencer was in her room she was waiting for her friend this was a conversation that she didn't want to have, it was almost the same conversation that she had with a friend during the summer.

_Flashback, Spencer in Ohio_

"So what did really happen at the party?"

"I don't really remember." The girl sighed. "I kind of hopped that you would tell me."

"I don't know if I should be telling you if you don't remember."

"Spence, please." The girl pleaded with the blonde. "I want to know what happened and what my friends will be telling me."

"Fine, I'll tell you." Spencer said, she knew that this wasn't something that she wanted to talk about but sometimes you had to bite the bullet.

_End Flashback, Spencer in Ohio_

/

Ashley walked up the drive way to her friends' house, Annie had dropped her off after all, her aunt had claimed that she didn't want Ashley to drive after the party, she could after all still have alcohol in her system or just being tired. Ashley had really tried to get Annie to understand that she was okay to drive.

"Hello, Mrs. Connors." Ashley said as Amys' mother opened the door.

"Ashley, it wasn't yesterday, I saw you here without." The older woman said. "I can't remember her name."

"Spencer?" Ashley asked.

"She's the blonde right?" Mrs. Connors asked and Ashley nodded. "Then it was Spencer I was thinking of."

"So is Amy awake?" Ashley asked.

"yes, she is but I don't know if she is a very social person right now." The older one of them said. "She has a hangover."

"I know, she left this morning pretty quickly."

"You go up to her."

"Thank you." Ashley said before going up to Amys' room, this wasn't something that looking forward to but she had promised Spencer that she was going to do this and there for she was going to do so.

/

"Kyla you look like you need some sleep."

"I know and I was sleeping until your daughter texted me and told me to get my…"

"Don't complete that and I don't think that Spencer would use that kind of language."

"I know that Arthur but I haven't slept enough."

"you can go up and talk to her and then you can take Drews' bed and get some sleep you need it."

"thanks." Kyla said before climbing the stairs to her best friends' room. It didn't take long before she was in Spencers' room.

"I didn't think that I would see you here so soon."

"your text said ASAP so talk to me."

"Sorry about that." Spencer said a little sheepish.

"what did you want." Kyla asked, she was nearly on the edge of snapping at her friend.

"I just wanted to talk to you about yesterday. You know the party." Spencer said and laughed.

"I don't remember much of it." Kyla said.

"I understand that but what do you remember?" Spencer asked, wanting to know where her friends' memory started to fade away.

"Annie, came by almost everyone left afraid of getting arrested and then your brother suggested a game if truth and dare."

"Correct, do you remember what happened during that game." Spencer asked looking at Kyla waiting for her to answer, and hoping that the brunette would say yes.

"not much, just some strange questions about nothing and anything." Kyla said.

"And your dare?" Spencer asked trying to trigger her friends' memory.

"no, not one bit." Kyla said. "So then maybe you could tell me."

"I'm going to tell you." Spencer said. "And that was the reason that I wanted you to come over but maybe you should get some sleep before we talk about that."

"Sure, your dad said that I could use Drews' room." Kyla said. "And I think that I will just do that."

"great, you come to me after that."

"Sure."

/

"Ashley."

"Amy."

"So why are you here?" the taller one of them asked.

"I'm here because Spencer told me." Ashley said and as soon as she said that she realizied that it was bad, real bad.

"You are so whipped." Amy said, closing her eyes, wanting for it all to go away.

"I might be whipped but I don't run after that someone kissed me."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Okay, so I might have been a bit confused about Spencer." Ashley said waiting for Amy to say something more.

"So what happned wouldn't be confusing for me?" Amy asked as she looked at Ashley.

"No-"

"And how would you know that, you aren't me so therefore you don't know what I am feeling." Amy said, starting to get angry with her friend this was not how she wanted this conversation to go or the way to bring it up.

"Of course I don't know because you don't tell me anything anymore, you just keep things to yourself."

"That's because you don't have the time for me anymore." Amy yelled.

"what the hell are you talking about. We hang out together." Ashley yelled back.

"Sure, but you spend almost all of your time with Spencer and Kyla." Amy yelled. "it's never just me and you like it used to be."

"So because I have a girlfriend and finally getting along with my sister you keep stuff from me."

"You are not listening to me." Amy yelled.

"And just so you know it was my sister you were making out with last night."

"I know that." Amy yelled, but it was almost like she sank down to the floor as she said that.

"So are we going to talk about that or are we going to pretend it never happened?" Ashley aksed, she had stopped yelling.

"we need to talk about it but I don't know how." Amy confessed. "it's all so damn confusing."

"that's a feeling I do know." Ashley said with a smile. "and for your information Spencer is probably talking to Kyla as we speak."

"So, what do you think is going to happen?"

"I don't know." Ashley said, she was being honest, that was all that she could be. "But what I know is that Kyla doesn't remember that much of last night."

"She was pretty drunk." Amy said with a small nod.

"She was so Spencer is going to tell her about it." Ashley said.

The two friends continued to talk, and both of them were pretty happy about the fact that they had cleared the air between them,

/

"you are lying."

"Kyla, I promise that is what happened." Spencer said as she looked at the brunette who showed a bit of distress.

"I so need to talk to her." Kyla said more to herself then to Spencer. "I need to apologize."

"Kyla, I think she will understand this situation." Spencer said. "You were drunk, she was drunk and it was a dare from a drunken jock."

"But that doesn't excuse it." Kyla said, half hiding her face in her hands.

"You have never acted like this before." Spencer said as she looked at her friend.

"Well, I have never made out with my sisters' best friend before."

"Oh, so that is the problem." Spencer said with a laugh. "Look at me I'm making out with my best friends' sister and I even…"

"Don't say it." Kyla stopped her friend. "I don't want to think of you and Ashley like that."

"I won't but you have to know that everybody does something stupid some time in life." Spencer said with a smile. "And most of the time more than once."

I have made a video just like I did for the first part of this series and you can find the link to both videos on my profile.

And once again please let me know what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

_Here is the next part of this episode and I would love to know what you all think of this. I'm going to put up the next and last part of this episode hopefully during the end of this week and after that there might be a little bit of hiatus so that I can finish up this whole story. If there still is someone that is interested in reading this story._

_**Part 3/4**_

The weekend had passed and it was time for all of the friends to go back to school, and after all the things that had happened it was clearly something that was going to be interesting.

"Ashley."

"Amy, I know what you said and I think we need some time alone."

"That's correct but there was this one thing that I wanted to talk to you about."

"Sure." Ashley said looking around.

"You do know that looking for Spencer might not be the best idea when I'm trying to talk to you."

"Sorry." Ashley said and gave her friend a sheepish smile.

"It's okay." Amy said. "What I wanted to know is if you know what's going on between Spencer and that new blonde girl, Casey?"

"You mean Kelly." Ashley said. "Spencer is going to help her with some math or something like that."

"If I were you I would be keeping an at that, if you know what I mean." Amy said. "She has something up her sleeve."

"I trust Spencer."

"I know you do, and so do I." Amy said. "But there is something that Kelly is up to I know it, and I don't want you to get hurt."

"I understand that but I won't." Ashley said. "So you and me today after school, my place."

"Sure, Annie won't be there right?"

"I don't know and you know that she isn't scary." Ashley said. "You just need to grow up."

/

Spencer was walking alone in the hallway on her way to the library. This was what she did almost every day.

"Aaaah." The blonde screamed as she felt someone grab her shoulder.

"Sorry about that but you didn't hear when I called your name."

"It's okay."

"So, you have any plans today after school?"

"Actually I do, and so do you." Spencer said as she looked at the blonde that was next to her.

"I do?"

"Yes, we are starting that tutoring thing this afternoon." Spencer said, looking at Kelly.

"Oh, I was hoping that we would do something different." Kelly said as she took Spencer's hand in her own. Spencer didn't think more of it, it wasn't that strange.

"Maybe some other time." Spencer said giving the girl a smile. "But I should be heading to the library."

"Of course." Kelly said. "I'll see you later today."

"Yes, meet me by my locker after the last class."

This was going to be easier than she first had thought and as she turned around she saw one of Spencer's friends standing there, she could help but to give the friend a smile, almost more like a smirk.

/

"Kyla I need to talk to you."

"Amy." The shorter brunette said, she was a bit shocked that the tall brunette wanted to talk to her. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Not what you think."

"Thank God." Kyla breathed out. "Not that it was a bad thing or anything like that it's just that I don't really remember much of what happened."

"I know that." Amy said. "I was just wondering what you think of this Kelly chick."

"She's a hopeless flirt or something like that." Kyla said. "She is harmless."

"I think she's up to something." Amy said. "She's been all over Spencer more than once."

"I know that but I also know Spencer, she would never do anything about that or act on what Kelly is doing." Kyla said looking at Amy. "And you should have seen her this summer."

"What are you talking about?" Amy asked.

"Oh, you don't know." Kyla said. "It's not my story to tell, but I can tell you this, it's not the first time she is flirting with a member of the power couple."

"She hit on Ashley?"

"Yeah, we went out one night and Kelly was all over Ashley that night." Kyla said. "And before you ask nothing happened between them."

"So that's why Kelly is all over Spencer." Amy said almost laughing. "She wants a reaction from Ashley or from Spencer or maybe the fact that she didn't have a chance to get into Ashley's' pants."

/

Kyla was walking, she was on her way home when she almost walked in to someone and as she looked up she saw a boy with a crocked smile looking at her.

"I didn't think that I was going to be seeing you again."

"What are you talking about?" the girl asked a bit stunned about the whole situation.

"You left the coffee shop pretty quickly. "The boy said. "By the way my name is Charlie and you are?"

"Kyla."

"Kyla, so I was hoping that I would have a chance to buy you a cup of coffee." Charlie said, looking at her with his big brown eyes. How was she supposed to say no to those, it was impossible?

/

"So I was wondering if you had made a decision on what you are going to do."

"I have."

"So maybe you would care to inform me of that."

"I was hoping that I could give you and the rest of the family the answer to that tomorrow night when you all are gathered together."

"I understand that, drew, but as your boss I would love to know before that."

"Dr. Carlin." Drew said. "Before I tell my boss, I would want to tell my family."

"Fine." Paula said. "I guess I have to wait 48 hours or so to get my answer."

"My boss has to but not my aunt." Drew said with a smile.

"You do know that I can call my sister and ask her." Paula said. "She will tell me."

"She won't." Drew said. "She doesn't know."

"Drew Johnson." Paula said in a stern voice. "You should call your mother and tell her."

"You know how she is."

"I know how she is; she is my sister after all." Paula said with a small smile. "But at least tell her soon, that she deserves."

/

Glen was sitting in his car, he was alone he was parked outside a building deciding on if he should go inside or not.

He needed to talk to someone but talking to your dad about this was just strange. Sure he didn't have any feelings for the brunette, that he knew, but it felt like it was too soon after all they had been through during the summer and the start of the semester in school.

And now he and his ex was getting closer to each other again and that means that they might get back together all of this was too confusing for the teenage boy.

/

"Glen what are you doing here?"

"Can't I come by and talk to you."

"Of course, you can." Arthurs said. "But you normally don't."

"I know that dad, but I wanted to talk to you." Glen said looking at his father.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I kind of have something that is almost like a catch 22." Glen said.

"Have you talked to your sister or brother?" Arthur asked with a small laugh.

"I know some stuff too." Glen said, faking being hurt by what Arthur had said.

/

"So how are we going to do this?"

"It's pretty easy or normal." Spencer said.

"So can you explain it to me?" Kelly said. "Because I have never had a tutor before."

"Okay, you let me see what your teacher has planned for the lessons and all of that and then I'll explain things again to you and so on."

"So you are like a private teacher to me?"

"Yeah, that is pretty much it." Spencer said.

"That means that you are pretty smart." Kelly said more to herself then for Spencer to hear. "I kind of like that combination, hot and smart."

"I'm not going to say anything about that."

"And that means that you can teach me." Kelly said with a smirk.

"I'm going to teach you things." Spencer said not really looking at Kelly as she said that.

"That is great." Kelly said. "And what does your girlfriend think of that."

"She understands the whole tutoring thing." Spencer said. "It was kind of the way that we met each other."

"So does that mean that there is a chance for me to date you?"

"I have a girlfriend." Spencer said with a face that started to get a bit redder.

"Yeah that might be so." Kelly said and continued. "But she doesn't have to know."

"Kelly, I wouldn't do that to Ashley or even myself." Spencer said, she didn't like where this was going.

"And Ashley wouldn't do something like that to you right?" Kelly asked as she looked at Spencer and waited for the other blonde to respond to that.

"She wouldn't do anything like that to me." Spencer said and Kelly just looked at her like she was waiting for Spencer to add something to that."

"And you are sure of that."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Spencer said, she had no idea what Kelly was getting at. Ashley would never cheat on her right.

"You don't look sure about that." Kelly said liking where this was going or at least the direction that it was going at.

"You don't know anything about my relationship with Ashley." Spencer said and she left the blonde alone at the school, she didn't feel like continue on with this tutoring today.


	12. Chapter 12

_Thanks for the feedback on the previous part. This is the last part for awhile, I will put this story on hiatus, I don't have the inspiration at the moment but I will do my best to try and get something out for you._

_And please let me know what you think, any kind of feedback is great._

_**Part 4/4**_

"So I had an interesting conversation with Glen yesterday."

"You talked to Glen?"

Don't get surprised I do talk to our kids."

"I know that but Glen hasn't talked to anyone of us in a long time about this life." Paula said looking at Arthur.

"I know that, and that is why it was interesting and I got to see a bit of what is going on inside of his head." Arthur said. "And it can't be easy to be in that position,"

"What position?" Paula asked, she wanted to know what was going on in her son's life and this was an opportunity for that to happen.

"It's seems like he has some problems with girls. "Arthur said with a smile. "You know how the song goes, torn between two lovers."

"I hope that he doesn't what is right for him." Paula said with a tired voice. "And that is not the only thing we have to think about, Drew has something to tell us and from what I can guess I think that will be hard for Spencer."

"It's about that job right." Arthur said. "She is going to take it."

"It is about the job but I don't know if she is going to accept it." Paula said. "But my guess is that she is going to accept it."

"I hope that Spencer will understand." Arthur sighed when he realized what this could mean for his daughter. "Drew is important to her in so many ways."

/

"Ash, you need to keep an eye on Kelly."

"Not you, too." Ashley sighed. "Amy said the same thing yesterday."

"And you know that she is right."

"Madison, Spencer would never act or respond to any of the moves that Kelly might make on her." Ashley said, she didn't really want to hear more about this, that meaning Kelly trying to get into Spencer's pants.

"I know that but I saw how she was acting yesterday at the party." Madison said, and shook her head. "And I just want you to understand that she won't stop."

"Kelly just wants a reaction from me or from Spencer." Ashley said, shaking her head. "or maybe a reaction from you or anyone else of our friends."

"okay." Madison said and raised her hands, showing that she wasn't going to push this question any longer. "But don't come to me and complain later about us not warning you."

"it' won't because nothing is going to happen between Spencer and Kelly." Ashley said, because something had already happened, Ashley added in her head, but that wasn't something that she would confess that to anyone.

/

"So I heard that you have family night tonight."

"We do and you are also coming."

"And we have a true comedian here with us."

"Kyla, you do know that they see you as family and apparently Drew has this big announcement." Spencer said. "So I want my best friend there when my cousin tells me whatever it is."

"Do you think that she has met someone?" Kyla asked looking at Spencer with a suggestive look in her eyes.

"Honestly, I don't think so." Spencer said. "That I think she would tell me without family night."

/

"Are you coming over tonight?"

"I can't, family thing." Spencer said. "You should hang out with Amy."

"We were together like yesterday."

"Ashley, you can hang out with your friends every day." Spencer said with a laugh.

"I know that but it's not fun hearing her complain about what time Annie is coming home so that she knows when to leave." Ashley complained to her girlfriend.

"So you can have a lesson in cognitive therapy so that she will overcome her fear of your aunt." Spencer said with a laugh, hoping that Ashley knew what she was talking about so that she wouldn't have to explain it.

"Spence, you shouldn't leave school to become a comedian." Ashley said. "You are so not funny."

"That's not what Kyla said to me earlier." Spencer said defending herself. "However, I think that the three of you would have a great time together." Spencer hoped that Ashley would see her point in this.

"I'll see what I can do about it but I'm not promising anything."

"That is all that I am asking from you."

/

"What are we going to do about this?"

"Madison, I don't know but all I know is that I don't have a future with Kyla." Glen said. "And I like to think that I have with you besides that I think that she has something going on with this new soccerplayer."

"You mean the Ronaldo, look-a-like." Madison said and she got a dreamy look on her face as she saw the other boy in front of her.

"Yeah, and just so you know." Glen said. "I can leave you alone so that you can drool all over him too, like everyone else or at least the girls."

"Don't be like that." Madison said. "I can almost promise you that he's just a jock and nothing more."

"Care to explain."

"He has nothing more than soccer going for him and you have so much more." Madison said with a small smile, trying to get Glen to understand where she was coming from,

"Okay." The blonde boy said. "So we are going to do this again."

"What do you mean?" The Latina asked.

"From now on you are my girlfriend again." Glen said, and he left before Madison had a chance to say anything back to the boy. But she liked the fact that he was taking charge again and showing that he wanted this just as much as she did.

/

Spencer was on her way out from the school building, she wanted to get home so that she could finish her assignments for this week so that she could enjoy the weekend, meaning that she could spend time with Ashley, preferably alone.

A girl can dream right, the blonde knew that this was something that wasn't likely to happen with the friends that she had and the friends that Ashley had.

"Wait." Spencer could hear someone yell, she didn't bother to turn around to look who it was, this did happen every day after all.

Someone grabbed her by her shoulder and the blonde jerked at that. "Didn't you hear that I called after you to wait?"

"I guess not." Spencer shrugged she didn't feel like dealing with this now and then of course the aftermath of it, but so far Spencer had been the lucky one from what Ashley had told her.

"I was hoping that you would help me, sometime during this weekend."

"I'm not sure that I can." Spencer said. "I have to check with Ashley."

"I didn't think of that."

"It's okay, Kelly." Spencer said. "But I think that I might be able to help you on Sunday some time."

"Great." Kelly said with a bright smile. "And I also wanted to apologize for what I said before."

"You don't have to do that." Spencer said, wanting to get an end to this conversation.

"Of course I have to." Kelly said, trying to get Spencer to listen to her this was after all something that could hurt them as friends.

"It's water under the bridge." Spencer said. "I would probably react the same way that you did."

"You would?" Kelly asked, she was surprised to hear Spencer say that.

"Of course, you don't really know Ashley." Spencer said with a smile. "So I guess you just wanted to try to protect me or something like that."

"You are amazing Spence, don't change." Kelly said smiling, almost smirking, this might be easier than she had thought. She knew something that Spencer didn't and it was something she hoped that she could use.

"So I'll see you on Sunday." Spencer said and left Kelly standing there alone.

Kelly had a few things on her mind, ad she was just waiting for Ashley to have some kind of reaction to the things she had said to Spencer.

/

Everyone were seated somewhere in the Carlin livingroom. They had all had had dinner together, even the ones that wasn't a part of the family was there, that really just meant Kyla, Ashley should have turned up later but she had to stay home her father had wanted them to spend some time together.

"Why are we here?" Glen asked looking at his father first, when he didn't get an answer from him he turned to his mother. "Seriously I have better things to do then to sit here."

"Like what?" Spencer asked, looking at him daring him to say something else so that she could say what she really wanted.

"Chill a degree or two." Kyla said. "I think that this is nice."

"Great, you are all here." Drew said as she entered the room. "Or at least almost everyone."

"Ashley can't make it." Spencer said with a sad smile.

"Okay." Drew said with a huge smile. "Why don't we get this show on the road?"

"So you are the reason that we all are here." Glen said. "Maybe this could go a little faster."

"Important things to do?" Drew asked, Glen just shrugged. "I guess it's not that important then."

They were all waiting for Drew o continue on with whatever reason she had to have them all assembled together on a night like this.

"So, I got a call from another hospital." Drew said looking at every single one of the people that were sitting in the room in the eyes before she continued. "And they offered me a job,"

"So, I've been waiting to hear what you are going to do about that." Paula said.

"You knew." Spencer said looking at her mother.

"Yes, I knew that she had been contacted." Paula said. "So what are you going to do?"

"I'm taking it, and I start in a month," Drew said.

Spencer left the room without a word, it didn't take that long before she was back but she just grabbed her phone that she had forgotten.

"Congrats." Glen said, "I'm sad that you are leaving but you take every chance you get."

"Thanks, Glen." Drew said. "And I think that I should go and talk to Spencer."

"You do that but we all know that she will come around." Paula said with a small smile. "She was just surprised."

"I know." Drew sighed.

/

Ashley laid on her bed, flipping the pages if a magazine when her phone buzzed reading what the message said. She was a bit surprised it was just three simple words _'I'm coming over'_ and it was from Spencer. The brunette knew that something had happened but she wasn't sure of what it could be.


	13. Chapter 13

Here is the next part of this story, and I have no idea on when the next part will be up, I hope that it won't be this long again but I can't promise anything.

I hope that you will enjoy this and please let me know what you think if this chapter and if there is anyone that still is reading this, because if there is no interest in this then it will be incomplete, the episode might be one that is finished but nothing more.

The title for this episode is No time left by Alicia Marie.

That was all that I had to say so it is now up to all of you how much longer this story will be.

_**Episode 04 (14) No time left**_

_Part 1/4_

"So why did you want to come over?" Ashley asked as she and Spencer laid together in her bed. She was holding the blonde, as Spencer's head was placed over her chest, just listening to the brunette's heart beat in a steady rhythm.

"Drew is leaving."

"You knew that she was going to find her own place sooner or later." Ashley said and she kissed her girlfriend's head. "She can't live with you forever"

"I know that but she is like really leaving." Spencer said, she didn't really feel like talking about this.

"It's okay." Ashley tried to console the blonde. "You have me and your friends and I would guess that Annie would be there for you."

"It's not the same." Spencer sighed. "And she is moving in like two weeks or so."

"Then you have two weeks with her."

/

Does anyone know where Spencer is?"

"Home or at the hospital."

"And you aren't there with her." A blonde said looking at Ashley. "What kind of girlfriend are you, if she was my girlfriend I would be there with her."

"Anyone care to explain for blonder what this is about?" Ashley asked, she knew that she couldn't call the blonde, blondie, that was Spencer after all.

"I'll do that and you can leave if you want."

"Thanks, Ky." Ashley said. "And we are going to talk."

"Sure." Kyla said before she turned to the blonde. "So you think that Ashley is a bad girlfriend?"

"I didn't say that…"

"I know what you are up to." Kyla said. "And you should just leave it alone, Kelly." Kyla looked at the blonde and continued on. "Neither one of them will do anything with you."

"Who said it hasn't already happened." Kelly said before she left Kyla and some of the brunette's friends at the table.

"She is bad news."

"Chloe, don't you think that I already know that." Kyla said looking at her friend. "Chels, what do you think we should do?"

"Nothing just let them deal with her. I don't think that we should get involved in that."

"But we need to do something." Chloe said and she looked from one of her friends to the other one.

"No, Chloe we are keeping out of this until either one of them ask us." Chelsea said. "And that goes for you too Kyla."

"I didn't say anything." Kyla said and raised her hands to show that she wasn't hiding anything.

/

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior."

"Kelly it's okay." Spencer said. "We all have bad days." The two blondes were sitting in the tutor center.

"You are still going to help me with my math, right?" Kelly asked, she almost looked pleadingly at Spencer. As Spencer didn't answer her at first, the girl grabbed her hand and went down on one knee with Spencer's hand still in her own. "Please, Spencer, please help me with my math." Spencer just smiled as she saw what Kelly was doing. "If you do help me, I promise that I will marry you as soon as it legal."

"You should join the dramaclub." Spencer said and she was now laughing. "I think that they would use some new and good actresses or actors."

"I'll think of it." Kelly said and smiled. "You will be my leading lady right?"

"Sure." Spencer said. "But I think that we should focus on the math right now."

"Score." Kelly said and pumped her fist in the air.

"No more MTV, reality shows for you or anytime soon. Spencer said and laughed, Kelly could be quite charming when she wanted to, but it wasn't anything more to it than that for Spencer.

/

"She is going down."

"Ashley, calm down." Annie said as a pissed brunette came inside the house slamming all the doors on the way to her room.

"I don't care." Ashley yelled. "Now I need a plan on own this is going to go."

"If you don't mind me asking." Annie said looking at her niece. "What the hell is going on with you?"

"Kelly is going down."

"And who is that?" Annie asked, it way to many names to remember, it was better when it just had been Amy and Madison and then it had also been some boy but she hadn't seen him around.

"Some loser at school that Spencer's tutoring and she doesn't understand the meaning of that Spencer is my girlfriend." Ashley said and bit her jaws together.

"Spencer knows what she is doing and she will tell her to stop." Annie said.

"She won't." Ashley said, not really listening to what was said. "I saw them."

"You are jealous of them."

"I am not jealous." Ashley yelled. "I don't get jealous, just so you know."

"Whatever you say." Annie said. "just don't do anything stupid."

/

"So you told Ashley about what you saw?"

"Yeah, I kind of wanted to go up there and smack that girl on the back of her head."

"I know that feeling but can you tell me a bit more about Ashley and Kelly that night."

"Amy, I can't do that."

"Kyla, please. I want to know." Amy pleaded, she wasn't going to go down on her knees and beg she wasn't that desperate just yet.

"I still think that you should talk to Ashley about it." Kyla said, starting to think back to that night at Grays' but all that she really could remember was that Ashley had talked to the blonde and that the brunette had maybe had one too many drinks. "But I don't know if she will remember anything of it."

"What do you mean?"

"If she did remember how Kelly was acting that night towards her then she wouldn't be so cool about this situation with Spencer." Kyla said with a small laugh. "She would go crazy."

"I honestly thought that she was going to explode even if she hadn't met Kelly before." Amy said. "This isn't the Ashley I know, Ash should be more possessive."

/

Spencer was laying on her bed, not caring about anything at the moment, she just stared at the roof.

"I know, I should have told you earlier."

"Maybe when you were offered the job."

"Spence, it's like once in a life time chance." Drew said and sighed, she laid herself next to the blonde on the bed.

"You keep saying that." Spencer said. "But that doesn't help one bit."

"You understand, I know that." Drew said and she sat up in the bed.

"Maybe." Spencer said, pouting and acting almost like a three year old.

"I know that but I never said anything about that you would like it." Drew said.

The two of the continued on with the banter and Spencer was starting to understand what it was that she was going to miss when her cousin left. It was like she was going to lose her sister, there kind of conversations wasn't anything that she had with Glen, she used to have them with Kyla, but it felt like they weren't as close as they used to maybe the group of friends that she had before was no longer the people that she was hanging out with anymore, when she thought about it she hadn't been to the park with Chelsea and Chloe alone in a really long time She should call them and talk to them, so that they could do something together again.

"So we're okay?"

"Huh" Was all that Spencer said.

"Are we okay?" Drew asked once again."

"As good as we can be." The blonde said. Drew left her cousin's room; she had to pack some of her things that had to take with her.

/

"I think that you will need to talk your daughter."

"You have nothing to say to me and don't you talk to me like that."

"I'll talk to you in what way I want to"

"I'm your brother."

"I know that, Raife, and I am your sister." Annie said. "And at the moment she is or her way to turn out a bit like you."

/

Kyla was sitting on her bed she knew that Drew was moving and that it would have an effect on Spencer but she had no idea on how it would turn out.

"Kyla."

"Mum." Kyla said as she saw her mother in the doorway to her room.

"So I got this call that Drew was moving." Abbie said and she looked at Kyla. "so what I wa trying to ask was it you are okay?"

"I'm okay." Kyla said and she grabbed a magazine from the floor.

"Are you sure about that you normally have a lot more to say."

"Just thinking." Kyla said without looking up to meet her mother's eyes.

"You do know that you can talk to me."

"I'm just worried about Spencer." Kyla confessed. "She is going to take this hard."

"What do you mean?" Abbie asked looking over at Kyla before she moved to the chair that was at the desk.

"Drew has been like the glue keeping it pretty calm between Spence and her mother." Kyla said, she didn't like the fact that she had told this to someone, but at the same tome she had a feeling that her mother already knew about this.

"That is not secret about Spencer and her mother," Abbie said and looked her daughter in the eyes. "But it is for herself that she is doing this."

"I know that mum but it is still hard."


	14. Chapter 14

_Thanks for the review on the last part it means a lot to me and it helped me into go back to writing some more at least we will see how long it will be before the next writing block will set in again, I hope that it won't be that soon._

_I know that most of you don't like Kelly but she has a part in how this whole story will turn out, and you will continue to feel that way, that is all that I can say, but we need some drama and she is the one that is creating that at the moment. _

_Please let me know what you think have this story planned out for ten episodes and every episode has 4 parts the last one might have a few more parts it all depends on how I'm going to end this more about that when we get there._

_**Part 2/4**_

"You have been great."

"Kelly, as I have said before." Spencer said almost sighed it, this was something to get boring, to have the same conversation with her blonde friend. "This is what I do."

"I know that but I was thinking that we could go out." Kelly said and smiled, she hoped that this was going to be enough to get Spencer to agree. "And don't you dare say no, you need this." All that Spencer could do was grunt; she had never been one that liked to go out.

/

Ashley and Kyla were down at the soccerfield with the rest of the team.

"So I can see that everyone is here." CJ said as she looked at every single one of the players. "That is great and we have no injuries at the moment, just the way I like it." The two players just looked at one another, not knowing or even having an idea what was going on with their coach. "That is why I have decided that we are going to have some extra practices this week starting this afternoon."

Ashley looked at Kyla first and then moved to Amy and Jenny who were behind her; the four of them shook their heads. "So much for my time with Spencer." Ashley sighed.

"You do know that she will be spending this time with Kelly right?" Kyla asked as she looked over at her sister.

"No, she is not." Ashley said before giving Kyla a smirk. "You see you are going to recruit Chloe and Chelsea to be with her."

"No I'm not." Kyla said, she knew that it would be a bad idea even if Spencer spending time with Kelly was even worse. "Spencer will find out about it and have a fit."

"Fine." Ashley said and turned to Amy. "You are talking to Madison and tell her to hang out with Spencer."

"Ash, she will be with Glenn." Amy said as she turned to her best friend.

"That is great."

"Ash, they are getting back together." Amy tried to tell her friend but it appeared to be the only one not really listening to what it was that Amy was saying.

"Just so you know, you are not the only one that has to change their plans." Kyla said.

"Tell me." Was demanded form one of the girls.

"Charlie." Was all that Kyla said.

"Oooh." Jenny said as she was the only one that knew that that meant.

/

"Hello girls. I didn't know that you were coming over."

"Neither did we."

"We are supposed to babysit."

"Chloe, you do know that we don't have a baby here right?"

"Duh." Chloe said and smiled. "I know that Mr. C but according to both Ashley and Kyla, Spencer needs one."

"Ashley is jealous of Kelly." Chelsea explained as she saw the confused look on Arthur's face.

"You can go up to her room."

"Thanks."

/

"You want to know something?"

"That depends." Glen said as she was sitting at a smaller diner with Madison. "As long as it doesn't involve my sister and Ashley."

"It kind of does." Madison said and smiled. "But not in the way that you think."

"Okay then, tell me."

"According to Katie that heard Sam tell Emma who heard from Meg that had overheard Amy talk to Ashley…"

"You lost me." Glenn said and scratched the back of his head. "What was it that you tried to tell me?"

"You should just keep your eyes open when Spencer is with Kelly"

"They are just friends." Glenn said as she looked at Madison confused over what this was all about.

"We know that and Spencer knows that but it looks like Kelly has a hard time understanding the word friends."

/

"So today you are doing some real hard work." CJ said as he looked at the girls on the team.

"What exactly are we going to do?" Amy asked and looked at their coach.

"To start with a 5K run." CJ said, neither girl said anything they just wanted to know what was left. "Then when you are finished there will be some stations that will include sit-ups, push-ups and suicide runs." There was a collective grunt coming from all of the girls on the team this was not how they wanted to spend their afternoon. "Oh, I forgot to tell you that is today and then we will also end with a distance run."

"Are you trying to kill us?" Kyla asked not really wanting the answer to that.

"Are you complaining Woods?"

"No, no, not complaining." Kyla said and she looked down on her feet she didn't feel like looking at him and get even more to do.

"Great." CJ said and looked at the team and smiled. "You better get started."

/

"I'm going out tonight."

"Who are you going out with?"

"I'm going with Kelly."

"Spencer are you sure that you should do that?"

"Glenn, mind your own business." Spencer yelled to her brother before turning her head back to her parents. "As I said I am going out tonight."

"You know when you should be back." Arthur said as she looked at Spencer.

"Shouldn't you be home with all of us it might be one of the last nights that we all can be together."

"Mum, it won't be all of us." Spencer said not really that happy with what her mother was saying. "First of all Clay isn't home and Kyla won't be here either."

"Okay, but tomorrow you are going to stay home with us." Paula said with a stern voice.

"Fine." Spencer said and she wanted to that she would be bringing Ashley, but she didn't want to take any chances.

/

Spencer had just been at the bar getting herself and Kelly something to drink. She was thinking back to what the bartender had said to her when she had said that she was here with Kelly. Spencer was sure that Kelly knew that they were here just as friend right? 'I can't ask her that.' Spencer thought to herself. 'Of course Kelly, knew.' Ran through the blonde's head, once again reminding herself that she had told Kelly that they were here as friends and nothing more

"I got the drinks." Spencer said as she put down the glasses on the table.

"Great." Kelly smiled, but it could almost have been seen as a smirk if you looked close enough. In that moment the DJ changed the song from an upbeat song, a really nice song to dance to, to a slower song, almost a ballad.

"Let's dance." Kelly said and she grabbed Spencer by her arm and almost dragged her out on the dancefloor. "I just love this song, don't you?"

"It's not really my kind of music." Spencer said and gave her friend a weak smile.

/

_Flashback, Kelly and at the moment an unknown girl_

She was standing at the bar with a girl that at the moment was unknown to her but it wouldn't be too long until she would know her name, she was that good and give it about half an hour, max an hour, and she would have said girl with her outside and n the way to go to the point.

"So do you come her often?" Kelly asked as she looked at the girl, a brunette and she was pretty easy on the eyes never a bad thing.

"You are trying to use a classic pick up line." The girl said and looked over at the blonde that was talking to her. "Does that ever work for you?"

"I would say so." Kelly said and threw her head and hair back as she smiled. "You are talking to me."

"So you do have any plans to what you are going to say next?" The brunette asked as she looked at Kelly.

"Yes, I know what I'm going to say next." Kelly said as she placed her hand on the brunette's. "Can I have your name, I kind of forget my own."

"Nice one, I would have guessed that you would have said number." The brunette said and gave the blonde a smiled. "But I am kind of seeing someone already."

"That's too bad but I can at least buy you a drink." Kelly said and smiled this wasn't over.

"Sure one drink would never hurt."

And one drink turned into two drinks and two drinks turned into four and before the two of them knew it they were pretty drunk.

"So what is your name, you never told me." Kelly said and her eyes started to wander from the brunette's face down her body.

"Ashley." The girl said. "Ashley Davies. And you have the same haircolor as Spencer and it's almost as pretty." Ashley said as she reached for the blonde's hair and gave her a drunken smile.

"Who is Spencer?" Kelly asked.

"My girlfriend." Ashley said and she had a huge grin on her lips. "I miss her." And as she said that she got sadder, she didn't like the fact that Spencer was in Ohio.

"So you wanna get out of here?"

_End flashback Kelly and Ashley (Unknown girl)_

/

Spencer started to feel uncomfortable with the way that Kelly was acting. "Bathroom." Spencer said and left Kelly but it didn't take long before Kelly was there with her.

"You think that we can go somewhere else?" Spencer asked. "So that we can talk?"

"Sure." Kelly said and she started to form a plan in her head.

/

As Spencer looked around she realized that Kelly had brought her to the point. "What are we doing here?"

"I thought that we could do something…"Kelly said and Spencer interrupted her.

"I have a girlfriend."

"I know but what she doesn't know won't hurt her." Kelly said and moved closer to Spencer, and the girl started to mover her lips closer to Spencer's and as Spencer could feel the warm breath on her own lips she turned away, she couldn't do this.

_So you have gotten to the end of this part I would love for you all to tell me what you think of this and then I am also going to give me some promo, I am writing under a different name too, the link to that profile will be on my profile and you can always check those stories out. And I would love for you to tell me what you think of those stories too, it's not the same parings, well some of them are. _


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone, I am sorry for the wait but I will do my best to finish this story if there is interest in reading this, so if there is please let me know, either through a review or a PM. This is something that I have had laying on my computer for a long time but the chapter wasn't done and it isn't yet either but I thought that I would post it for you all and maybe get some inspiration to write what is left of this part and "Episode" and then the rest of the story, it is all planned out to the last chapter so really all I have to do is write…**

**So please let me know what you think of this, thanks.**

**Enjoy!**

**Part 3a/4 **

"You think that we can talk after practice?"

"Sure." The girl replied as she looked over at the other player. "But I'm not sure what we are going to talk about."

"you know the party."

"I thought that was over and out, Kyla."

"I did too, Amy." Kyla said as she looked at the taller girl. "But I think that we need a real closure."

"Okay." Was all that Amy said before she walked away. "After practice."

"I'll see you then."

/

"Can we hang out tonight?"

"Drew." Spencer sighed; of course she wanted to spend time with Drew but now wasn't the best time to talk. "I'm late to school but we can probably do something later."

"Great. I'll pick you up after school." Drew said and she pointed to the door. "You should hurry up so that you can get a lift with your brother."

"Crap." Spencer said and grabbed her bookbag as she ran out the door. "Ass-eyes, you could have told me that you were leaving."

"What fun would that be?" Glen asked as he gave Spencer a huge grin.

/

"Can you give me a lift to school?"

"Ashley, you do know that you can drive yourself."

"I know that but I was hoping that you would drive so that you could talk to Amy at school." Ashley said as she looked over at her aunt. The brunette had yet to master the puppydog eyes and the head tilt that Spencer was a master at, and you shouldn't forget about that adorable pout that Spencer could use at the same time.

"When you put it like that…"Annie said looking over at Ashley with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "…I'll drive you."

"Where are you two going?"

"I am going to give Ashley a ride to school, if you don't want too?" Annie said as she looked over at her brother.

"Dad, I asked her before you say anything." Ashley added quickly before Raife would have a chance to say anything about it.

"It's fine." Raife said. "I'll pick you up after school so that we can do something." Ashley knew that she didn't have a choice or say in this.

"Okay but we have practice so you have to come after that." Ashley said almost hoping that he wouldn't agree to that.

"Fine, just call me." Raife said before he left his daughter and sister to drive away to the school.

/

"I need to talk to you."

"Spencer, we just got school, well you just got here." Kyla said as she looked at her friend. "And you have to talk to me." The brunette looked around trying to see if she could spot a blonde that she didn't want to be near. "I don't see Kelly anywhere."

"I know that." Spencer said and clutched her hands together. "That is the reason that I need to talk to you."

"Okay." Kyla sighed; this was going to be a long day. "We can talk during lunch." Spencer just smiled as she heard her friend agreeing.

"Great." The blonde said and she turned around. "I'm going to try and find Ashley."

"You do that." Kyla said as she saw Spencer walking away. "And I'm going to try and find Chels and Chloe. I think that we have ignored them."

As Spencer heard the last part of what Kyla said she turned around so that she was facing her friend. "You do that and tell them that I said Hi and I'll talk to them later"

"Sure." Kyla yelled after the blonde, this was what happened when they didn't talk like the used to.

/

"there you are." Ashley said as she saw the blonde girl. "I have been looking for you."

"I have been kind of busy."

"I know that Spence, but it feels like that you are avoiding me." Ashley sighed and she grabbed Spencer's hand. "I just want to spend some time together."

"I know that we can do something tomorrow." Spencer said as she looked at Ashley, she had been looking for the brunette earlier but she hadn't found her and now Spencer was late.

"tomorrow then, I'll think of something." Ashley said and turned Spencer around so that they were facing each other.

"That was what I said." Spencer said and looked at Ashley. "You can let go of me now."

"Sure." The brunette said before she placed a small kiss in the blonde's lips.

/

"Are you hanging out with Spencer during lunch?" Amy asked as she and Ashley was walking towards the cafeteria.

"No." Ashley said she was thinking back to how Spencer had acted earlier when she had talked to the blonde. It was kind of weird. "I think she said something about needing to talk to Kyla."

"What about?" The taller girl asked eagerly.

"I don't know what they are talking about." Ashley answered. "And before you ask, no, I didn't ask because it's none of my business."

"But aren't you curious, what they are going to talk about?" Amy asked and grabbed a try.

"No." Was the brunette's answer and she took a bottle of water. "And just so you know, you almost sound like Chloe."

"What about me?"

"Hi, I didn't see you there." Ashley said as she saw one of Spencer's friends and a girl that had somehow now turned out to be one of her friends. "I was just telling Ams that she was acting a bit like you."

Chloe took a seat at the table with them, "How was she acting like me?"

"It was nothing big, she was just trying to get some gossip from me," Ashley said as she took a sip out of a water bottle that she had in front of her.

"So, do you have any gossip to share?" Chloe asked and looked at Ashley, "if not then let me know and I will find you something."

"All I said was that Kyla and Spence are talking about something," Ashley sighed and she dropped her head against the table.

"That's not strange at all," Chloe said and took an apple from her bag and she took a bite of it, "so why did you want to know about that?"

"I just wanted to know if Ashley knew what they were going to talk about," Amy said and put a lose strain of her hair behind her ear.

"Oh," Chloe said, and looked up, when she realized what it was that Kyla and Spencer might be talking about, "you wanted to know if they were going to talk about the party," Amy just glared at Chloe, silently daring her to say something else, "and I will keep my mouth closed."

"That is good," Amy said and smiled at the other girl, "Ash, you can take your hands from your ears."

"Are you sure," Ashley asked as she eyed her friend, "'cause I don't want to hear anything about Kyla and you."


	16. Chapter 16

Look who is updating again, I just need to get a couple of reviews and then I found inspiration to finish this chapter and the last part of this Episode (4) is on its way and then I will be working on the next episode and I am going to make some changes to Episode 5, I'll explain at the end of this chapter.

So thanks for the feedback, it helped to get back in the mood of writing for this story and I hope that you will tell me how you like this chapter too.

**Enjoy!**

**Part 3b/4**

"You wanted to talk so talk to me," Kyla said as she walked with Spencer, the two of them were about to sit down at one of the tables out on the quad when Spencer saw a familiar blonde coming towards them.

"We need to find someplace else," Spencer said and turned around and she started to walk away and it took Kyla a couple of seconds to see that Spencer was walking away and following her.

"Why did we run?" Kyla asked as the two of them had found an empty and open classroom they could talk in.

"You didn't see her?" Spencer asked and she looked around she wanted to make sure that they were alone.

"See who?" the brunette asked as she looked at Spencer, Kyla was confused about what was going on.

"Kelly," Spencer answered, "She is a bit crazy at times."

"you have just realized that?" Kyla asked and looked at her best friend.

"Don't say anything about that," Spencer sighed as she sat down on one of the chairs, "I just need to talk to someone about her."

"I understand that," Kyla said and sat down on a chair opposite of Spencer, "So why don't you tell me what this is all about."

"Kelly hit on me when we went out," Spencer said and she fiddled with her fingers, "and I have no idea on how to tell Ashley about it without her freaking out."

"that is impossible," Kyla said and she laughed when she saw the look on Spencer's face, "You know Ashley better than me, and we both know that Ashley doesn't handle things like jealous."

"I know that," Spencer sighed, "but I can't keep this from her."

"oh," Kyla said and now she was laughing even more, "I know, if Ash finds out that you kept that from her, well let's just say that I wouldn't want to be you or Kelly."

"don't say that," Spencer said and she ran her fingers through her hair, "Ash is going to kill he when she finds out and I don't want to have to make some visits to jail just so that I can see her."

"Spence, you are freaking out," Kyla said and she placed both of her hands on Spencer's shoulder, "You know who her father is and then she has Annie who will help her and I am pretty sure that Drew would do that too."

"You are right," Spencer said, and she looked down and took a deep breath, "I'm going to talk to Ashley later and tell her what happened, and I am sure that she will understand."

"you do that," Kyla said and she had a smile on her lips, "just so you know, I'm having one of those conversations too."

"What are you talking about?" Spencer asked, and now she felt like she was out of the loop.

"I'm talking to Amy about the party thing," Kyla explained.

"I thought that you had talked about that already," Spencer said, and from what she had heard from some of her friends she was pretty sure that Kyla and Amy had talked about that.

"Not really," kyla said and this time it was her turn to run her fingers though her hair, "this time we are really going to talk, like talk talk." Spencer was laughing, this was all too much, it was almost like they were all somehow involved with each other.

/

The practice had gone pretty good and this time Kyla knew that she wouldn't have a chance to get away from talking to Amy and that was a good thing this needed to be really talked about if they were going to be friends and not have any awkward things going on between them.

Amy stood with Ashley at some of the lockers in the locker room, from what Kyla saw it looked like they were talking about something.

"I'm sorry," Kyla said as she walked up to her half-sister and the girl that she needed to talk to, Amy was the first one to react to Kyla being there.

"can you give us a sec," Amy said and she gave Kyla a small smile, "I'm trying to get Ash to not freak out because her, well your dad, wanted them to do something today."

Kyla did her best to hold back a laugh, but it didn't take her long before she was snickering, and biting her tongue just so that she wouldn't say anything stupid.

"Ash, just call him," Amy said and she sighed and shook her head, "It's not the end of the world."

"You don't know that," Ashley said and frowned, "and I wanted to hang with Spencer, I know that she doesn't have a tutoring session with Kelly today," Kyla's eyes grew a size or two when she heard Ashley.

"You know she is right, right?" Kyla asked as she put her bag down, "just call him and hang out for an afternoon and then you don't have to do that for another month or so, and if he wants hang out again just tell him that I'm coming with too."

"That is a great idea, Ky," Ashley said and smiled, "because then I won't have to do it either, can I use it today?"

"No," Kyla said and stared at Ashley, "call him, I need to talk to Amy."

"Fine," Ashley muttered as she took a hold of her bag and walked out from the locker room.

"how did you know that would work?" Amy asked as she looked at Kyla and both of the sat down on the bench.

"I didn't, I hoped it would," Kyla said and she moved her bag to the floor, "I hoped that it would."

"I'll use it the next time," Amy said, "so talk…" and Kyla nodded her head, she had no idea on how to start a conversation like this.

**Explination from Episode 5 and forward**

Here is the deal, I have had some great ideas for this story and I will write them but from the next episode, there will only be one part maybe two depenig on what is going on, and I hope that will help me update more frequently, so each episode will have few words instead of around 8 000-10 000 it will probably be somewhere around 6 000 instead, I hope that is okay for all of you.

And I have a question for all of you at this moment and I need to know the answer to it, it will decide the ending of this story.

A third season (sequel) or not this is a question that will come back later to, so you don't have to answer it yet and let me know if there is any of my other stories that you want updates on too.

Take care until the next time.


	17. Chapter 17

I'm not going to say anything, all I can say is that it's not always as easy to write and find inspiration to write even when you know what you want to write. I also hope that it won't take as long as write the next chapter as this took.

I would love to know what you think of this, and I wanted to say thanks for the reviews on the previous chapters.

**Part 4/4**

Kyla took deep breath before she looked at Amy, and the shorter girl was about to say something when Amy put her hand up.

"I think that we maybe should go somewhere else," Amy said and let out a breath, "I'm not sure why but it feels kind of strange talking about this in a lockerroom."

"You have a point," Kyla said and she ran her hand through her hair, "So where should we talk?"

"Your place?" Amy asked and she grabbed her bag from the floor.

"So you can run when it all gets to uncomfortable?"

"You know me too well," Amy said with a laugh, "I think that I need to stop hanging out with you."

"Don't say that," Kyla joked as she gave Amy a smile, "You would miss me too much."

"Don't flatter yourself."

"I wouldn't do that," Kyla said as the two of them walked out the lockerroom together.

/

Ashley was pacing back and forth outside the front door to her own home; she was waiting for her father to come home, so that they could do whatever it was that he wanted them to do. She had no idea on what it was that he wanted to do.

"Ashley," the brunette turned around when she heard her name being called, she saw her mother coming walking up the driveway.

"Mom," Ashley said as she looked at the older brunette, "I didn't expect you to be home."

"I got a strange call from someone that told me that you and your father were going to do something together today," Christine said and looked at her pacing daughter, "and I thought that all of us could do something as a family."

"Just stop it," Ashley said she couldn't really listen to anything that her mother had to say, "we aren't a family and we haven't been for a long time so why start now?"

"We are trying here," Christine said, "and where is your father anyway?"

"That is something that I wonder as well," Ashley said as she sat down on the stair outside the house, "he said that he would pick me up from school after my practice but he wasn't there."

"So then the two of us can do something together instead," Christine said and reach for Ashley's hand.

"Mom, please," Ashley said as she shook her head, "I don't feel like it."

"Some other time then," the older woman said and she walked past Ashley and opened the door, "but you can come inside."

"I need to think but I'll be in soon."

/

Kyla was the first one through the door, as she and Amy had reached the Woods resident.

"So now that were are here," Kyla said as she sat down at kitchen table after she had grabbed an apple, "Do you think that we can talk or do you have anything else that you would like to have said before we start?"

"No," Amy said and she started to play with her fingers, "well, can I have an apple too?"

Kyla just laughed as she took an apple and gave it to Amy, "Now are you read?"

"Sure," Amy said and took a bite from the apple, "so you talk first."

"I just think that we need to really talk about that party," Kyla said as she rested her head on one for her hands, "but I have no idea where we should start."

"I agree to all that you said and I have even less of an idea on where to start," Amy said as she ran her left hand over her face, "But you have been out on dates with guys after that right?"

"Yeah," Kyla said, she looked at Amy waiting for her to say something more, "Charlie."

"That was his name," Amy said, as she remembered the guy that Kyla had been out with, "the Ronaldo look-a-like," Kyla nodded her head.

"Do you have anything that you would want to talk about?" Kyla asked as she looked at Amy who looked like she was thinking about something.

Amy scratched her head as she tried to find the words to use but she couldn't find them, "Ashley, is kind of mad at me about something."

"I can't see that," Kyla said and she was surprised to hear that, "I haven't be able to tell that."

"don't worry about that," Amy said and shook her head, "she is to wrapped up in this whole Spencer Kelly thing to let everyone know about what is going on between the two of us," Kyla was doing her best to try and remember if she could see any signs of that,

"honestly you can't see it," Amy said and patted Kyla on her hand, "I know what it is all about and I'll clear it up with her when we are done here."

"That would be great," Kyla said "otherwise it would be too hard on me."

"on you?" A surpised Amy asked, "I am the one that she is mad at."

"well…" Kyla said as she tried to figure out what to say.

"Just leave it," Amy said as she once again ran one of her hands over her face, "I know what I have to do and it will all be okay."

"great," kyla said with a huge smile, "so what is it that has Ashley mad at you?"

"it has to do with what we are trying to talk about but not really succeeding on," Amy said and she looked down on the table.

"Oh," Kyla said and blinked a couple of times and then her eyes lit up like a tree on Christmas, "I turned you gay."

Amy closed her eyes and counted to ten in her head before she opened her mouth to say something to her friend, "You do know that you can't turn someone gay right?"

"Yeah," Kyla said but it sounded more like a question.

"I'm questing my sexuality," Amy said and closed her eyes, "and Ashley is pissed at me for not telling her that I'm questing it."

"That sounds stupid," Kyla said and she bit the inside of her lip as she tried to understand why her half-sister would be pissed about something like that, "She should actually understand you."

"The reason that she is pissed is because I didn't tell her," Amy sighed, "but it will be okay tomorrow or in a couple of day depending on when I'll have had the time to talk to her."

"So what is this?" Kyla asked she wasn't sure of what was going on between them right now, "are you like in to me now or something?"

"No!" Amy almost yelled and Kyla just looked at her like she was crazy, "I like you, but just as a friend."

"Okay," Kyla said, "So there is nothing strange going on between us and you just want to be my friend?"

"That is what it is," Amy said and shook her head, Kyla could be kind of a dramatic when she wanted to.

"So if I took of my shirt right now you wouldn't jump my bones?" Kyla asked as she look suspicious on Amy.

Amy just laughed at her, "Why don't you try it to see what would happen?"

"What is going on between the two of you?" both Amy and Kyla turned around when they heard a voice and Kyla was about to say something, "And you keep your clothes on."

"mom," Kyla said as she saw her mother standing there, "We were just talking."

"So that is what it's called now;" Abbie said as she looked at the two girls, "it's always good to know."

Kyla hid her face in both of her hands and she shook her head.

"I should be going," Amy said and gave Kyla's mother a smile, "I need to talk to Ash."

"You do that and then you call me and tell me how it went," Kyla said and she turned to her mother, "did you really have to do that?"

"What?"

"embarrass me?" Kyla asked and she was about to leave the kitchen when Abbie put one of her hands on Kyla's right shoulder.

"You know that I love you and there is a lot that have happened to you during this last year," Abbie said as she looked her daughter in the eyes, "and you can always talk to me about it."

"I know mom but this was nothing," Kyla said, "I'm going to call Spencer and see what she is up too."

"I haven't seen her in a while," Abbie said as she let Kyla go.

"I know that and I hope that she might have time to stop by," Kyla said with a smile.

/

Amy stopped her car on the driveway to the Davies house, and she stepped out the car when she heard a voice and she knew that she should have called first.

"Ams."

"Officer," Amy said as she stood face to face with Annie."

"I'm not officer Cassidy right now," Annie said as she gave Amy a smile, "But if you want I can arrest you."

"I was just going to talk to Ashley if she was home," Amy said and she was about to go back to her car, "but I think I'll be back later."

"I'm just joking," Annie said, "and I think that it will be great if you talk to her, she has been acting strange."

"you tell me about it," Amy sighed, "she is pissed at me but doesn't act like it and then it's the Spencer thing."

"Are they fighting?" Annie asked as the two of them walked to the house.

"No," Amy sighed, "you know, Kelly."

"aah," Annie said, "Ashley is jealous and Spencer is saying that there isn't anything to be jealous about." Amy just nodded her head, "But is there anything there?"

"I don't know but I think that there is something that is nagging Ashley besides these two things," Amy said and smiled at the cop, "and I'll tell you when I know."

"that is all I'm asking for."

The two of them walked inside the house together and Annie who really felt at home right now, "Ash," they didn't hear anyone saying anything, Annie turned to Amy with a glint in her eyes. "You know, you are going to hear a nickname that Ashley hates and we will know for sure if she is home."

"Great," Amy said and smiled, "so do you think I can use it?"

"I don't think so but feel free to try," Annie said and she took a few steps closer to the stairs, "Yo, Brat."

Amy was about to choke when she heard Annie and she just looked at the older woman as she was crazy.

"_What have I said about that!"_

Annie turned to Amy, "You can go up to her room."

"Thanks."

Amy opened the door to Ashley's room as she had walked up the stairs to her room and she looked in and she saw that Ashley was laying on her bed and it didn't take Amy that long before she was laying next to her friend.

"So what did you want?" Ashley asked when she saw her friend.

"I just wanted to let you know that I talked to Kyla," Amy said and the two of them were just looking up at the roof, "and everything is okay."

"Great."

"Ash," Amy said and sh turned to her friend, "what is going on with you, are you still mad at me?"

"I have left that behind me but there is something that I need to talk to you about," Ashley said and she closed her eyes, "and I don't know where to start or how to tell you but I need to tell someone."

"I'll listen and tell you what you need to hear as soon as you are ready for it," Amy said and she reached for Ashley's hand and she squeezed it.

"thank you," Ashley said and she rested her head against her friends chest, "but I don't think that you will like me when you know what it is that I'm about to tell you."

"That is something that we won't know until you tell me."

Ashley took a deep breath before she turned to Amy, Ashley closed her eyes, "I cheated on Spencer."

The room went quiet and you could hear a pin drop both Ashley and Amy just looked at each other and neither one of them had an idea on what they were going to say.

"You did what?" Amy asked as she heard what Ashley had said and gotten a grip on what it was that her friend had said.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello everyone! I hope that there are still some readers out there reading this. I just want to say that I am sorry for taking so long to update but there are a few things that has gotten in the way of writing this or writing over all.

I hope that you still are reading this, and if you do please leave me a review so that I know that there still are people reading this, if no one is reading I don't feel like continue on with this story right now, and I might take it down and start posting again when I have it finished.

So I hope that you will enjoy this.

_**Episode 05 (15) Throw it all away**_

_Part 1/4_

"I cheated on Spencer," Ashley said in a small voice as she laid down on the bed with one of her arms resting over her eyes, she couldn't look at Amy as she it once again.

"Why?" Amy asked as she looked at Ashley, she still couldn't believe what she was hearing her friend tell her.

"I don't know," the shorter of the two girls said and she moved her arm away from her face and she sat up on the bed and looked in Amy's direction.

"Ash," the taller girl sighed before she sat down on the bed and she pulled her friend closer, so that she was holding her, "I don't know what to say."

"I know," Ashley said and she let her head rest against Amy's shoulder, "The only thing that I know is that I messed up."

"Messed up?" Amy asked as she shook her head, "I don't think that covers it, but when?"

"During the summer break when Spencer was in Ohio," Ashley said and closed her eyes, "don't look at me like that."

"I'm not looking at you," Amy said and turned her head to the side, not looking at Ashley.

"I can see that you are rolling your eyes," Ashley said and sat up at bit straighter, "but I don't know what to do right now."

"There is just one thing that you can do," Amy said and she licked her lips and closed her eyes before she let out a breath, "You need to tell Spencer about this."

"But she won't understand or forgive me," Ashley said and she looked down on her lap, "and I don't know what to do without her."

"that might be true," Amy said, she was trying to get Ashley to understand what she needed to do at the same time she herself was doing her best to understand why Ashley would do something like this, that she knew would mess up her relationship with Spencer.

"How should I tell her about it?" Ashley asked as she looked at her friend.

"I don't know, I have never cheated on someone," Amy said and looked at Ashley, "I think that you just should tell her like you told me."

"I-," Ashley said and closed her eyes and she dried some tears that had fallen down her cheeks, she put one of her hands that she had formed to a fist against her forehead, "I don't know how to do that or even if I can."

"That is something that I don't care about right now," Amy said and she gave her friend a glare, "You messed your own relationship up there for you are doing this and you need to do it."

The two of the stopped talking when they heard a knock on the door, Ashley turned to her bedroom door, "come in," the door opened and Ashley saw that Annie was standing there looking at the twosome that was sitting on the bed.

"You are cheating on Spence with Amy," Annie said with a small laugh in her voice, and she looked over at the pair that was sitting on the bed, and she could see that Ashley still had tears in her eyes, "what are going on?"

"I think that I am going to leave," Amy said and got up from the bed but before she left, she gave Ashley a hug, "You need to talk to both of them."

"Ash, what is going on," Annie said as she sat down on the bed next to Ashley, the shorter girl just fell down with her head resting on Annie's lap, and she mumbled something against the older girl's legs, "I can't hear you."

"I said that I did something stupid," Ashley said and turned her head around so that she was looking up at her aunt.

"You do stupid things all the time," Annie said with a laugh, "I'm sure that it's nothing."

"I wish," Ashley said and dried some tears away from her face.

"Ashley," Annie said in a smaller voice and moved some of the hair that was covering the other girls face and put it behind her ears, "I might be able to help you if you tell me what happened."

"I don't know if I can tell you," Ashley said and she let out a sigh, "I messed up really bad, and I know that I need to tell Spencer."

"This doesn't really sound like you," Annie said and looked down at her niece and smiled at her, "but I am sure that the two of us can figure this out somehow."

"I hope that you are right," Ashley said and now she sat up and pulled her hair up in a ponytail, "because if it was Spencer that did what I did I'm not sure if I could forgive her."

"This doesn't sound good," Annie said and she moved so that she was sitting next to Ashley and the two of them had their backs against the headboard of the bed.

"It's not good," Ashley said and ran one of her hands over her face, "and I don't know how to tell you."

"Band aid."

Ashley just looked at her aunt, not really following what she meant.

"Just tell me the same way that you pull of a band aid that is the easiest way to tell someone something that is hard to tell someone," Annie said and raised an eyebrow in Ashley's direction, "and from the way that you look this is hard for you to talk about."

"It's hard," Ashley said and looked down, she had already told her best friend, and so it wouldn't be the first time that she said the words.

"Ashley, if you want my help then you have to tell me what you are thinking about or what you have done," Annie said and looked at her niece with a small smile, and she was a little confused when it came to the way that Ashley was acting right now.

Ashley let out a breath before she turned to Annie, "I kind of cheated on Spencer."

"How do you kind of cheat on someone?" Annie asked and as Ashley was about to answer that Annie held one of her hands up silencing the younger girl, "and how could you be so stupid, Spencer is the best thing that ever happened to you."

"Don't you think that I already know that," Ashley said as she looked at the older girl that was sitting next to her, "and I kissed someone else, and there might have been some making out too."

"Might have been?" Annie asked and shook her head, "you cheated on Spencer but you don't know what it was that you did?"

"I was drunk," Ashley said and once again tears were staring to form in her eyes, and it didn't take long before they were falling down her cheeks once again.

"You might be young," Annie said and turned to the younger girl, "but that is never an excuse to do something like that."

"I know that," Ashley sighed and looked at Annie, "and you don't have to tell me, I already know that I need to tell Spencer."

"Yeah," Annie said and she wasn't looking at Ashley, "and you should be really happy if she doesn't kick you out of throw something at you."

"I know."

"And you are even luckier if she doesn't break up with you."

"I know."

"I actually don't know what to say to you."

"I know."

"is that all that you can say, I know," Annie asked and she looked at Ashley, the shorter girl of the two of them nodded her head, "just so you know, you have to grow up."

"I know."

"And again with the, I know," Annie said and shook her head, "just call Spencer and tell her that you want to meet her so that they two of you can talk."

"I will."

"Wow," Annie said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice, "another word instead of know, a will, that is growing."

"You know," Ashley said and looked up at her aunt that had left the bed, "you aren't that funny, or at least not as fun as you like to think."

"I for one wasn't looking for being funny right now," Annie said and she left the room but before she closed the door behind her she turned around and looked at Ashley, "Call Spencer now, and don't wait with telling her."

/

Ashley had made the call and she was now meeting up with Spencer, she had told the blonde that she wanted to meet her in the park so that they could talk about something.

At first Ashley had thought that it would be a good idea to meet some place kind of public, so that maybe Spencer wouldn't react as bad as she probably would if they were at someone's house but she couldn't be sure on how Spencer would react, she herself wouldn't know how she would react if Spencer was the one telling her what she was about to tell her.

"Ash," Ashley heard her nickname being called and she turned around and she could see Spencer walking up to her, the brunette gave the blonde a small smile.

"Hi," Ashley said and pulled blonde in for a hug, and she took the scent in that was Spencer, she didn't know when the next time would be able to smell it again would happen, she needed the memory.

"You wanted to talk," Spencer said as the two of them walked up to one of the bigger trees in the park and they sat down on the ground, Ashley had their fingers linked together.

"Yeah," Ashley said and she turned her head away from her girlfriend.

"What is going on?" Spencer asked and she tried to turn Ashley's head around so that they could look each other in the eyes.

"I did something stupid," Ashley said and she looked down on her lap before she looked up, and looked Spencer in her blue eyes, Ashley could see that there was something going on inside of Spencer head.

"What did you do?" the blonde asked in a pretty small voice.

Ashley closed her eyes and let out a breath, she opened her eyes and looked at Spencer, "I hope that you will be able to forgive me."

"Ashley, you are scaring me," Spencer said and she took one of her hands from Ashley's and ran it through her hair.

"I don't mean to do that," Ashley said and looked down on the fingers that were linked together, and she looked up, "but I kissed someone else."

"You cheated on me?" Spencer asked and looked at Ashley and the blonde felt how tears was falling down her cheeks and she took both of her hands and tried to dry some of the tears away but they continued to fall down her cheeks as she looked at Ashley.

"Yes," the brunette said in a small voice.

And as soon as Ashley had confirmed what she had done, Spencer got up and walked away.

"Spencer!"

The blonde didn't turn around as her name was being called, Ashley fell down on the ground, she had stood up when Spencer had started to walk away, and now her tears were falling down her cheeks just as it had on Spencer's cheeks when she walked away.


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you all for your feedback on the previous chapter, it was nice to know that there still are people out there that are reading this story, and it hasn't been forgotten as you can see. I will do my best to try and update once a week at least, I hope that there will be inspiration coming so that I can finish up this story as fast as I can.

I would love to know what you think of this chapter too, some progress is made but it's in the next chapter that there will be some more progress made and the story will move forward some more so hold on tight because after this chapter it will be a bumpy ride.

Anyway here is the next part and please enjoy and as I said let me know what you think.

**Part 2/4**

Spencer had gotten home after what she had been told in the park by Ashley, the blonde still had a hard time to get her head around what Ashley had told her. Spencer knew that she needed to talk to Ashley again but she wasn't sure if she would be able to actually have that kind of conversation with her girlfriend, well Ashley was her girlfriend right now, neither herself or Ashley had said the words this is over, or I am breaking up with you.

As Spencer walked up the stairs to her room, she let out a breath she had no idea on how she was going to tell her friends or even if she should tell them, well she knew that she needed to tall them when she and Ashley had broken up, but the blonde wasn't sure if she should tell them the reason behind the appending break up.

"Spencer!" the blonde turned around, and down the stairs she saw her brother, Glen. She knew what was coming.

"What do you want," Spencer asked in a pretty small voice, she didn't want to talk to anyone, all she wanted was to go to her room and lay down on her bed and cry her eyes out before she called Ashley so that they could talk.

"You seem angry," Glen said and he took a couple of steps up the stair, Spencer closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I'm not angry," Spencer said as she opened her eyes and looked down at her brother, "well that might be a little lie, I am angry but I am sad too."

"Why?" Glen asked as he walked closer to his sister, Spencer took a couple of steps back and looked at Glen.

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother," Spencer asked and she was now standing in the doorway to her room as she was looking at Glen.

"I just wanted to be nice," Glen said and he had now passed Spencer and he was on his way to his room before he entered his own room he turned around and looked at Spencer, "If you want to talk you know where you can find me."

"I know," Spencer said, she licked her lips and gave him a small smile, "and I might take you up on that offer later."

/

Ashley had been sitting in the park, she had no idea on how long she had been sitting there, her head had been resting against her knees as she tried to figure out how everything had turned in to this big mess, she knew that it was over with Spencer, there was no chance that Spencer would forgive her just like that.

The brunette knew that it wasn't just Spencer that she was going to lose after this became something that everyone knew about, Ashley knew that she was going to lose her sister too, someone that she had been getting closer to during the summer and the previous school year and this year too. That was going to be the hardest part for her besides losing Spencer, someone that she loved.

"What did I do?" Ashley asked herself as she hit her head against her knees and rocked back and forth. The brunette let out a breath and looked up in the sky, she saw that the clouds were getting darker, she wasn't surprised about that. If there was something she knew that she deserved it was to be caught in the rain, that was maybe somewhat a way for the universe to tell her that she screwed up.

Ashley let out a laugh as she thought back to all of the things that had happened during this semester so far in school, she should have known that something was up as soon as Spencer had told her that she was tutoring Kelly of all people.

The brunette got up from the ground where she had been sitting, she knew that she needed to go home, and then there was the conversation that she needed to have with Spencer.

As Ashley was walking towards her home, she held on to her phone, she didn't know if she should call Spencer and ask if they could talk, and figure this out, but deep down Ashley did know that it was up to Spencer when she would be ready to talk to her, and she hoped that it would be soon.

Ashley stood on the front porch to her family's house, when she noticed that she had one missed call and then there was a message on her phone, and she saw that the call she had missed was from Spencer and that was the moment that Ashley knew that she had a message from the blonde on her phone. The brunette let out a sigh as she walked inside the house, with the phone pressed against her ear as she listened to the message that was left on her phone.

When she had heard the whole message Ashley stood by the stair that was leading up to the second story of the house, and the only thing that Ashley could do was fall down, she sat down on one of the steps, she held her head in her hands again, she knew that this was coming. Spencer had broken up with her over the phone in a voicemail, but the blonde had apologized from not making it in person or when they were having a conversation over the phone.

"Ashley?" The brunette looked up when she heard her name, and as she did she saw her mother standing in front of her, that was what it took for Ashley to really breakdown, she knew that she had messed up but there was something of seeing her mother standing in front of her that made Ashley fall apart, and tears were falling down her cheeks and the younger brunette couldn't say anything.

The only sounds that were leaving Ashley were sobs and hulks as she tried to say what she wanted.

"Ashley you need to calm down and tell me what it is that has you in this state of mind," Christine said as she sat down next to Ashley and she pulled her daughter in to a hug and held her, until Ashley had calmed down enough for the two of the to talk.

/

Glen was in his room when he heard someone knock on his door, he turned around and let the person know that it was okay to come in, and as he saw that it was his father, Arthur standing in the door looking torn up about something.

"Dad," Glen said and left the bed where he had been laying and reading some old magazine.

"What is wrong with your sister?" Arthur asked and he sat down on the bed and took the magazine from Glen.

"I don't know, she was sad or angry when I got home," Glen said as he snapped the magazine back again, "that was all that I could get out from her, you should ask Kyla or Drew."

"Drew is working today and tonight," Arthur said and he got up from the bed but I guess that I could try and get in contact with Kyla."

"Yeah do that and if that doesn't work you can always call Ashley she might know something," Glen said and started to flip through the magazine again.

/

As soon as Kyla had gotten the call from Mr. Carlin that there was something that wasn't right with Spencer she had left her house and written a not for her mother telling her where she was and that she might be spending the night over at the Carlin home depending on what was wrong with Spencer, the last part was something that she left out.

The Carlin house was like a second home to her so she almost always just walked through the door without using the doorbell.

"Mr. C," Kyla said as she swung by the kitchen letting him know that she was there, "I'm going up."

"Do that and let me know if you need anything," Arthur said and smiled at Kyla, she was like a second daughter to him and like a sister for Spencer.

Kyla stood outside Spencer's room, she opened the door and she looked in to the room, and she saw that Spencer was laying on her bed curled up and the blonde held on to an old teddy bear.

"Can I come in?" Kyla asked and took a step inside the room and closed the door behind her, Spencer rolled around and looked at her friend.

"Can you come in, it looks like you could," Spencer said ad Kyla gave the blonde a smile before she laid down on the bed next to Spencer, "but you never asked if you may come in."

"Whatever," the brunette said and placed an arm around Spencer's shoulder, "you know what I mean and you haven't done that in a while."

"I know," the blonde said without looking at her friend.

"I know that something is wrong," Kyla said and turned Spencer around so that she was looking at Spencer face instead of the back of her head, "so tell me what it is and I will fix it."

"Do you have a time machine?" Spencer asked as she looked up at Kyla, waiting for her friend to answer the question.

"No," Kyla said and she dragged the word out a little and looked at Spencer, "Why do you need one?"

"I don't but your sister does," Spencer said and she turned around and held on to her teddy bear. Kyla sat up and she couldn't fully understand what it was that Spencer was talking about.

"I'm lost," the brunette said and moved a little so that she was looking at Spencer again, "and don't say anything like that I am always lost because I know that you would say that."

"Fine, I won't," Spencer said, and she hid her face in between a couple of pillows.

"So tell me why Ashley needs a time machine," Kyla said and pulled Spencer in to her arms and held her.

"She messed up, and we are over," Spencer said and looked at Kyla, "I don't want what she did effect what is happening between the two of you."

"She hurt you," Kyla said and sat up, "that affects us wheatear you want it to or not." Kyla looked at Spencer, "what did she do?"

"She cheated on me," Spencer said, and as soon as she had uttered those words tears were falling down her cheeks again, she had thought that she was all cried out from this but it turned out that wasn't the case.

"When and who?" Kyla asked and she got up from the bed and looked at Spencer, "you know don't answer that, she will do that I'm talking to her."

"Don't," Spencer pleaded with the other girl, "I need my best friend her with me."

"I'll stay," Kyla said and she walked back to the bed and she laid down next to Spencer and held the blonde, until the blonde fell asleep.

When Kyla saw that Spencer was sleeping she got up from the bed, and placed a couple of pillows where she had been laying.

The brunette passed by both Mr. and Mrs. Carlin as she was on her way out from the Carlin home.

"Is she okay?" Arthur asked and Kyla gave him a weak smile.

"She will be but it will take some time," Kyla said and she had an idea on what was coming next, "it's not my story to tell just let Spencer deal with it in her own time."

/

Ashley had told her mother everything that had happened and she knew what was coming from her mother and it wasn't anything that she herself could do about it, she deserved it, she was the one that had taken a step in the wrong direction and now she had to live with that.

The brunette watch as her mother opened the door, when the two of them had heard that someone was at the door.

"Kyla," Christine said as she saw Ashley's half-sister standing on the other side of the door, "what a surprise, I'm sure that Ashley would like to talk to you."

Ashley had heard the conversation between her mother and sister, and the brunette knew what was coming.

Ashley saw how Kyla walked up to her, and she was waiting for the blows to come, Ashley knew that she would yell at her sister if she ever hurt one of her closest friends, in the same way that Ashley had hurt Spencer.

"You," Ashley heard Kyla say and she saw a finger pointed at her, Ashley closed her eyes and braced herself for the storm that was going to come from Kyla. But there weren't any words that came from the other girl, and Ashley opened her eyes and she saw that Kyla still was standing in front of her with her finger pointing at her.

"Just let me know," Ashley said in a voice that was holding back tears, it was horse from all of the crying that she had done earlier, "just yell at me tell me what kind of mess I made." Ashley ran both of her hands over her face, "because I already know, and Spencer hasn't yelled at me yet, she just walked away and then she left a message on the phone I need for you to yell at me, I need someone to scream at me."

As Kyla heard what Ashley was saying she sat down on one of the steps next to Ashley, the girl closed her eyes for a second and then she opened them and looked at her sister.

"That was my plan, to scream at you," Kyla said, "and tells you that you destroyed everything that we built and that you are nothing but a screw up."

Ashley was nodding her head, she knew that what Kyla was saying was true to some parts, she was the one to blame, and she was the one that had messed up.

"But looking at you right now," Kyla said and looked at Ashley, "I can see that you need someone to tell you this and scream at you, there for I won't do that."

"Why?" Ashley asked and she looked at her sister.

"Because you don't deserve to get what you need," Kyla said and looked at Ashley, "and if someone is to tell you and yell at you it's Spencer she didn't even want me to come here."

The two brunettes sat next to each other not saying a word, both of them knew what was going to happen and Ashley knew that Kyla was going to do what was right for her, and what was the right thing to do to your friend.

"All I'm going to tell you is that you have made a huge mess," Kyla said as she got up from the step that she had been sitting on, "and I am not sure that you will be able to clean it up but," Kyla looked at Ashley, "you better try and pray to someone that Spencer will forgive you so that you don't lose her as a friend but right now you don't have my respect or trust."

"I understand," Ashley said as she looked at Kyla.

"I don't think you do," Kyla said and she looked Ashley in the eyes, "I'm not sure that you will be able to get that back, at least not to the same level as it was before this." Ashley nodded her head as she heard what Kyla was saying, "just tell when and who."

"This summer when Spencer was in Ohio and Kelly," Ashley said and looked down.

"And you tell her now," Kyla said and looked at Ashley, "You are stupid and a bigger idiot than I thought."

"Kelly was going to tell her," Ashley said in a low voice as she looked at Kyla, "and I thought that Spencer deserved to hear it from me."

"She deserved you being faithful to her," Kyla said and that was the last thing that the brunette said to her sister before she left the Davies house and Kyla knew that this was the last time she was there in a long time, there was no one there that she wanted to see or talk to right now.


End file.
